Ella y él
by Pumitahime
Summary: Karin ha aumentado considerablemente su energía espiritual, Toshiro es enviado al mundo humano a cuidar que no se salga de control antes de que Ichigo y Rukia consigan la pieza que le falta a Urahara para un dispositivo que regulará su reiatsu. Pero el tiempo la ha cambiado de una forma que el capitán de la décima división no se imaginó nunca...¿Podrá resistirse? HitsuKarin!
1. Chapter 1 ELLA

**Capítulo 1 ELLA**

Ya han pasado años desde que mi hermano mayor tomó la decisión de ser un shinigami sustituto, después de recuperar sus poderes lo han llamado constantemente a la sociedad de almas y allí ha recibido innumerables misiones. Yo por mi parte me he hecho más fuerte conforme ha pasado el tiempo, lo sé porque apenas me llegan a rozar los huecos se desintegran, pero para evitar llamar la atención de shinigamis y vasto lores trato de mantener oculto mi reiatsu. Ya tengo 17 años y el tiempo me ha hecho un tentador trofeo para el sexo opuesto, antes ocultaba mi cuerpo tras prendas que eran tres tallas más grandes de lo que debería de usar ¿por qué? Simple, no me gusta ser acosada por idiotas, y el constante ejercicio que hago desde que tengo uso de razón me ha hecho un cuerpo muy… ¿cómo decirlo sin sonar pretenciosa? Dejémoslo en que tengo un par de senos que incluso me llegan a estorbar, claro, sin ser exagerados cómo los de Inoue, una cintura pequeña complementada por un abdomen bien marcado, un trasero firme y redondo, y por capricho de mi querida cuñada Rukia me he dejado el cabello crecer hasta la cintura (según mi gemela, Yuzu, soy la envidia de cualquier modelo) pero para mí eso no es importante sólo trato de mantener mi peso para poder moverme ágilmente.

Mi interés por lo sobrenatural es nulo y aunque es cotidiano para mí ver espíritus simplemente finjo demencia. Este año saldré de la preparatoria y estoy considerando seriamente estudiar Derecho y especializarme en Criminología, si mi hermano puede poner en orden lo sobrenatural yo prefiero poner en orden a todos los delincuentes, violadores y asesinos que joden a personas inocentes por intereses, gustos y deseos obscenos que no son sino una patología para la sociedad.

En fin, hace unos días pasó algo horrible y me tiene muy preocupada lo que pueda ocurrir conmigo, pasaba por el parque rumbo a mi práctica diaria de fut, cuando repentinamente vi un hueco, estaba estrangulando a una pequeña niña de unos 5 o tal vez 6 años. El hueco lamió su mejilla y estaba por devorar a la pequeña cuando no sé en qué momento lo atravesé con una espada que no sé de dónde demonios salió. Cuando recuperé mis cinco sentidos casi me desmayo al ver mi cuerpo tirado a más de treinta metros de donde YO misma estaba parada con un extraño traje negro, que sólo he visto portar por los shinigamis de la zona y mi hermano, después de revisar a la pequeña y notar que empezaba a recobrar el sentido, corrí por instinto hasta mi cuerpo y al tocarlo me sentí absorbida por él. Al abrir los ojos noté que no estaba frente al parque donde pasó lo del hueco, me sentía aturdida, voltee a un lado y al otro y me tope con cierta rubia-pelirroja exuberante viéndome fijamente.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?- dijo ella con una gran angustia.

-¿Perdón?- dije aun lejana a la realidad.

-¿Eres una de las hermanas de Ichigo, cierto?- preguntó ella con un poco de angustia aun.

-Sí, tú eres la amiga de Toshiro ¿cierto? Los años no pasan por ustedes.- sonreí de lado dándole a entender que estaba en mis cinco sentidos y mucho mejor que cuando desperté.

-Capitán Hitsugaya, señorita.- dijo ella cómo si recordara algo amargo.

-Bueno cómo sea, ¿por qué no se han estado haciendo cargo de los huecos? Sabes este era muy fuerte y….- antes de decirle mi experiencia extracorpórea reflexioné y meditándolo rápidamente sabía que no era lo mejor decirle lo que me había pasado. Sería mejor olvidarlo, además "si no me acuerdo, no pasó"

-¿Y?- dijo ella tratando de hacerme continuar.

-Y eso es muy irresponsable, demonios, ya es muy tarde, espero que esos zánganos hayan entrenado a pesar de mi ausencia.- solté sin pensar al ver que ya estaba oscuro.

-Bien, será mejor que vaya contigo hasta tu casa de todos modos mi capitán y el teniente Abarai seguro ya están ahí.- definitivamente se salió por la tangente, igual, me acompañó hasta mi casa y se encerró con mi hermano en su habitación, también estaba ahí mi cuñada Rukia pero ni rastro de los antes mencionados. Yo simplemente me di una ducha y me fui a dormir sin cenar, tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar.

Eso fue lo ocurrido, de eso ya tiene un mes…hoy me han dicho que tengo excelencia académica y que de seguir así seguro seré aceptada en una de las mejores escuelas de Derecho del país, voy feliz hacia mi casa ignorando a todo el pervertido que me silba o acosa en la calle. Abro la puerta de mi casa y me reciben un par de hermosos ojos turquesa que por cierto me son muy familiares.

-Hola, ¿eres tú?- dice Toshirou, ¿cómo sé que es Toshirou? Sus ojos son algo que jamás podría olvidar. Pero ya no es ese chico de primaria, estoy frente a un joven con cara de pocos amigos que seguramente si sonriera pondría a cualquier chica a sus pies.

-No, soy un holograma…-pone cara de circunstancia, yo río por dentro. ¿Acaso puede mejorar mi día? Tengo excelencia académica y lo más seguro es que pueda estudiar en donde a mí me dé la gana, además a pesar de odiar a los pervertidos, no puedo negar que la visión del apuesto joven en que se ha convertido el capitán es bastante agradable de ver.- Mentiras, ya no eres el chiquillo de primaria que recuerdo.- solté sinceramente.

-Pues tú sí que sorprenderías a cualquiera.- dijo el capitán, aunque no pude ver su expresión porque estaba dándole la espalda.

-Karin, me puedes decir así.- sonreí mientras me sacaba la chaqueta.

-Hn.- asintió él.- será mejor que vengas conmigo a la habitación de Ichigo, tenemos que hablar de cosas muy importantes- dijo con su autoritario tono de voz, que no cambiará, sólo por hoy lo seguiré estoy muy feliz.

Y así pasamos a la habitación de mi hermano mayor, yo comencé a enervarme puesto que estábamos los dos completamente solos, Yuzu tenía clase de gastronomía, mi padre según el tablero de la entrada estaría en cirugía a saber a qué hora regresaría y cuando Toshiro me dijo que fuéramos a la habitación de mi hermano imaginé que él estaría ahí.

-Hace mucho que no te veía.- dije tratando de romper el silencio.

-Hn, sabes estoy sorprendido. Has cambiado mucho además…

-¿Qué demonios hacen solos en mi habitación? Capitán o no….-gritaba mi hermano hasta que Rukia le asestó un buen golpe en la cara.

-Basta Ichigo, no seas idiota, sabes perfectamente que esto es serio, además vete acostumbrando a verlos JUNTOS.- dijo mi cuñada enfatizando la última palabra.

-¿De qué van esas declaraciones Rukia? –realmente la duda me comía, Rukia jamás hablaba por hablar.

-Pues verás Karin, hace unos meses habíamos notado que a pesar de mandar constantemente a misiones a tu hermano para equilibrar la energía espiritual en tu ciudad, seguían llegando cientos y cientos de huecos. Primero era uno el shinigami encargado de purificarlos, total, sólo eran huecos de bajo nivel, pero después un solo shinigami ya no era suficiente, así que el capitán al mando ordenó mandar otro, y aun así no se daban a vasto. Ahora mismo hay 15 shinigamis en la zona y trabajan casi doble jornada…-Rukia hizo una pausa y no sé por qué pero esto comenzaba a oler mal.- Estuvimos investigando hasta que hace un mes un reiatsu tan poderoso como cuando cualquier capitán está por liberar su bankai fue notado. Extrañamente después de muy poco tiempo desapareció. Hace tres días la teniente Rangiku nos dijo que tú fuiste afectada por un hueco y que además justo cuando estaba por encontrar a la persona que había liberado aquel reiatsu desapareció la presencia y apareciste tú inconsciente, a estas alturas ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

-No iré a ningún lado, yo soy una humana y estoy por entrar a estudiar mi carrera, todos sus debralles espirituales y demás se los pueden meter en….

-Karin, no te estamos preguntando tu opinión, es necesario que vengas a la sociedad de almas.- dijo Ichigo firmemente.

-Y yo he dicho que no iré a ningún lugar.- le repetí al cabeza dura de mi hermano.- Sólo fue un descuido, no tienes que hacer tanto alboroto.

-¿¡O sea que ya lo sabías?!- gritó todo histérico.

-Lo sé desde hace años, sólo que ese día un monstruo estaba atacando a una pequeña niña, enfurecí y no pude controlar mi aura.- solté sin darle mucha importancia.

-Aun así irás con nosotros.- dijo muy seguro, pero yo no iba a dar mi brazo a torcer tan fácilmente.

-Mmmm déjame pensarlo…La respuesta es NO, N- O o sea NO.- ¿qué esperaba mi hermano, que me arrojara a sus brazos para ser un conejillo de Indias? No, yo soy una chica que sabe lo que quiere y está por conseguirlo, no estoy para ponerme a jugar.

-Perdiste Ichigo- dijo Rukia en un tono neutral…- Capitán Hitsugaya, dejamos a nuestra pequeña en sus manos, nosotros tenemos una misión que cumplir.

-¡Basta Rukia, esto no puede ser! –dijo mi hermano mientras era arrastrado a través de la puerta para llegar a un mundo que yo no tenía ganas de conocer. Después de esa escena nos quedamos nuevamente solos.

-¿Qué pasa aquí Toshiro, me puedes explicar?- dije con un tono lleno de reproche, nadie había dicho de qué iba eso de convivir con el capitán de lindos ojos color turquesa.

-Es muy simple, a partir de hoy tú y yo no nos separaremos pase lo que pase, incluso tengo ordenes de dormir en tu habitación, porque tienes una fuerza equivalente a la mía, eso sin siquiera activar el shikai de tu espada. Pero eso en sí no es el problema dirás por qué no otro shinigami, sencillo, el reiatsu que emanas es de fuego y si llegas a salirte de control el único capaz de controlarte seré yo.- dijo serio como siempre ha sido desde que lo conocí.

-Hn….- me quedé meditando todo el asunto y francamente esto no me gusta nada. ¿Hasta cuándo sería eso de estar pegada a él? Porque francamente no creo que le vayan a dejar de lapa un capitán a una simple humana.- Bien, por el momento si quieres estar cerca de mí me llamarás Karin a secas y en segundo lugar eso de que vas a dormir en mi pieza estás soñando, dormirás en la sala. No pienso compartir mi habitación con un hombre seas shinigami o no, eres un hombre.

-No, yo estaré cerca de ti quieras o no, tengo una misión que cumplir y lo haré te guste o no.- dijo el aferrado capitán.

-Pervertido.- le dije viéndolo directamente a los ojos.- ¿no te quieres bañar conmigo también?

-¿Pervertido?... ¿yo?- dijo sumamente rojo

-Claro, un hombre que no respeta la privacidad de una dama, lo es.- declaré cien por ciento segura de lo que decía.

-Pues pervertido entonces, pero no pienso alejarme de ti.- dijo aun sonrojado, yo me sorprendí bastante, creo que el capitán no será un hueso fácil de roer.

Los primeros días fueron los difíciles, pensé que mi celoso y escandaloso padre le prohibiría a Toshiro entrar a mi habitación, él era mi comodín guardado, pero extrañamente, sin un solo lloriqueo de su parte, dijo que no. Me rendí porque yo tenía que concentrarme en los exámenes finales y no iba a desconcentrarme ni con "Toshiro la sombra", realmente no me dejaba sola ni a sol ni a sombra, era como tener un guardaespaldas. Hace años yo lo seguía porque me intrigaba pero ahora soy una señorita y una muy ocupada, y eso de tener la mirada profunda de alguien siguiéndome todo el tiempo es estresante. Eso sin mencionar que hasta al colegio se anotó como estudiante de intercambio y se sentaba justo detrás de mí, los rumores eran ya un problema. Al principio no les daba importancia, pero después del tercer día de Toshiro pegado a mí ya todos daban por hecho que éramos pareja, algunos sólo nos veían y cotilleaban "sin que lo notáramos", otros llegaban y nos lo preguntaban de frente, yo siempre lo negaba pero el silencio de Toshiro les daba cuerda.

Por fin es viernes, después de toda una semana de finales, chismes y estrés, por fin me relajaré. Llegamos a la casa, le dije a Toshiro que se quedara en la sala y me diera veinte minutos de privacidad porque quería darme una ducha de sales sin "sombra", hoy estaba flexible porque asintió y se dejó caer en su sofá preferido, el que estaba justo frente al televisor.

"_Demonios, esto es algo que realmente me hacía falta, el agua está casi a punto de ebullición y siento como cada músculo de mi cuerpo se dilata."_

Así pasó un largo rato hasta que me quedé dormida, repentinamente, desperté por el roce de unas manos frías en mi rostro.

-¿Pero qué diablos?- grité al ver a Toshiro dentro del baño, en cuclillas a mi altura viéndome fijamente.

-¡Lo siento! Te estuve llamando un rato, pero no contestabas…y…- ¡Plaf! Le di una tremenda bofetada.

-¡Sal de aquí, PERVERTIDO!- salió corriendo, con su flequillo tapando su mirada.

Creo que me pasé, salió asustado, pero demonios, quién le manda a andar haciendo cosas como meterse al baño mientras que sabe que yo me estoy duchando. Me tomé mi tiempo en salir, necesitaba relajarme, me puse una camiseta negra y un pants entallado del mismo color, hoy no me interesa nada sólo quiero estar tranquila así que dejé de lado el bra y me dejé solo la camiseta.

Un poco de crema y perfume, sequé mi cabello y lo dejé suelto, hoy no me interesa si me veo "antojable" no pienso salir de mi casa, sólo quiero ver una película de acción comer un poco de chatarra y dormir como un oso. Abrí la puerta del baño y ahí estaba él al filo de la cama, levantó la mirada y abrió los ojos con una cara de sorpresa que no pasó desapercibida por mí…

Continuará…

**¿Les gustó? Espero que sí =) los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia se va tejiendo porque esta pareja me encanta jeje ¿merezco un review?**


	2. Chapter 2 ËL

**Capítulo 2 ÉL**

Después de que Kurosaki Ichigo eligiera su camino, la sociedad de almas ha vuelto a ser lo que era antes, aunque el inflexible sistema de leyes se ha relajado un poco gracias a los actos de Kurosaki, yo siento que todo marcha bien.

Me gustaría decir que yo estoy más relajado pero mentiría, el trabajo es el mismo, el papeleo es el mismo y el entrenamiento a los nuevos cadetes es el mismo. Han estado volando rumores acerca de un nuevo poder espiritual en la ciudad de Karakura, es curioso ver cómo siendo el mundo tan grande las cosas más extrañas se susciten ahí, primero Kurosaki y ahora una fuerza impresionante de elemento fuego. Quisiera decir que no me preocupa, pero sí, no es normal que algo o alguien manejen un reiatsu nivel capitán, ni siquiera Kurosaki con toda su fuerza de voluntad y espíritu de lucha lo logró así de la nada, tuvo un entrenamiento, drástico y experimental pero aun así fue un entrenamiento que le otorgó sus poderes paso a paso…

Un día, de la nada soy requerido por el capitán Yamamoto, atiendo enseguida y llego casi de inmediato.

-Capitán Hitsugaya, saldrá mañana a las setecientas horas a la ciudad de Karakura, Kuchiki le dará los detalles, lo mejor será que vaya preparado porque no sabemos cuánto tiempo estará allá.- dijo seriamente el primer capitán sin dar espacio a quejas o dudas.

-Entendido.- dije antes de salir, sabía que viniendo de su parte la orden era algo irrevocable, lo único que me preocupa es pensar que el escuadrón se quedará a cargo de Matsumoto.

Llegué a mi oficina e hice que uno de mis subordinados llamara a Kuchiki. No tardo ella en llegar.

-Capitán Hitsugaya, ¿me llamaba? Quiero pensar que tiene que ver con la misión.- dijo ella tan formal como siempre ha sido.

-Así es teniente Kuchiki, quisiera saber de qué va todo esto, además no es normal que me dijeran que usted me iba a dar los detalles de la misión. –Y no lo era, por lo tanto quiero pensar que esto también refiere a Kurosaki, de no ser así no veo por qué ella me tendría que dar los detalles.

-Pues verá Capitán, seguro ha escuchado los rumores de Karakura.- asentí.- Bien hemos descubierto que la hermana menor de mi esposo es la causante del problema y el elemento que la acompaña es el fuego.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no se hacen cargo ustedes? Además usted también es de elemento hielo, ¿no es así Kuchiki?- dije dando mi sincero punto de vista.

-Pues el problema radica en que mi reiatsu no se compara con el de ella, se podría decir que ella está al nivel de Ichigo e incluso si sigue así lo superará muy pronto. Para sellar un poco su energía es necesario un elemento hielo. – medité lo que me comentó Kuchiki y hasta cierto punto tenía razón, incluso hace años cuando la conocí ya tenía un considerable reiatsu.

-Entonces, en qué consiste la misión, necesito todos los detalles.- dije seriamente.

-Bueno, es sencillo, usted estará con ella todo el tiempo.- ¿escuché bien?

-¿Cómo así? – dije sorprendido.

-Sí, necesitamos que usted esté con ella hasta que consigamos una pieza importante para Urahara Kisuke, él ya tiene casi completo el dispositivo que se le pondrá a Karin chan para nivelar su reiatsu. Lo que necesitamos evitar es que ella vuelva a salir de su cuerpo, ella es una shinigami en potencia pero su reiatsu podría no sólo atraer la atención de los huecos, usted sabe que después de lo de Aizen los Vasto lores han decaído y ella seguro sería un blanco para ellos si descubren su poder destructivo. Necesitamos canalizar su energía y entrenarla, pero incluso entrenarla con ese exceso de poder es un peligro por lo tanto no podemos arriesgarnos.

-Pero esto es muy serio Kuchiki, no sería mejor traerla a la sociedad de almas y vigilarla aquí.- dije ciertamente confundido.

-Capitán ella jamás accedería a venir por la buena, lo sé porque llevo años tratándola, ella quiere hacer su vida en su mundo, de hecho ella siempre ha tratado de ignorar su potencial. Créame Ichigo ha puesto el grito en el cielo varias veces, él no quiere que usted siendo hombre esté todo el tiempo con su hermana pero en este momento no podemos obligarla a hacer algo que ella no quiera, sería contraproducente.- yo sé que no está bien obligar a las personas a hacer algo que no quieren, incluso abusar de ellas es injusto pero estamos tratando un problema grave, ¿es que acaso no existe el diálogo?

-Bien, ya comprendí el punto pero tengo una petición, hablemos con ella, si ella quiere venir voluntariamente a la sociedad de almas la traeré, si ella se niega más de una vez, le aseguro que no me separaré de ella ni en las noches.- por algún extraño motivo Kuchiki sonrió.

-Bien, así debe de ser, porque incluso un mal sueño o algún hueco que la quiera atacar mientras duerme serían un gran riesgo para todos. – dijo ella con una sonrisa de nuevo aunque ahora era un tanto siniestra.

Así llegamos a la casa de los Kurosaki, Ichigo y Kuchiki salieron a ver a Urahara y yo me quedé esperando. Repentinamente se abrió la puerta y una belleza de mujer apareció frente a mí. Reconocí esos ojos negros, tan negros como la oscuridad más profunda. Recordé su sarcasmo, es ácido, además de su humor tan negro como sus ojos. La hice subir hasta la habitación de su hermano, cuanto antes regresara a mi división sería mejor para mi salud mental. Pero al parecer nada más lejos de la realidad esa mujer terca terminó eligiendo la peor opción para mí, o sea a partir de hoy seré su niñera.

Pasaron los días y cada acción de ella no pasa desapercibida por mí, he notado a más de un hombre mirarla, incluso tiene una que otra admiradora pero ella parece querer ignorar toda la atención que le prestan los humanos, hoy definitivamente la vi agotada por eso le permití darse un baño tranquila, claro no estaré muy lejos pero al menos no me quedaré en su habitación.

Diez minutos…veinte….treinta…cuarenta minutos y ella no sale del baño me decidí a subir a ver que todo estuviera bien, toqué una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis veces y ella no daba señal de vida por lo tanto me atreví a entrar y lo que vi me desequilibró un poco. Estaba ella profundamente dormida en la tina, sus formas se podían apreciar a través del agua, sin pensarlo si quiera puse mi mano en su mejilla, y al parecer ese simple toque piel a piel la despertó, pero lejos de apreciar mi preocupación no sólo me llamó pervertido sino que me abofeteó, salí muy molesto y a la vez sorprendido del baño, y me senté al pie de su cama. Abrió la puerta del baño y levanté la mirada… lo que vi me dejó perplejo. Estaba ella parada en el marco de la puerta, completamente vestida de negro, con ropas entalladas que no le había visto en ningún momento, tenía los pezones erectos por lo que se transparentaba la silueta completa de sus senos, su cabello suelto hasta la cintura. ¡Demonios! Esto no está bien ella me está viendo con cara de pocos amigos, ¿es que no era ese mi trabajo?

-Pervertido.- me dijo nuevamente, cosa que por alguna extraña razón me molestó bastante y cerré en menos de un segundo la distancia que nos separaba.

-Un pervertido, no se preocupa por que una pequeña mujer necia esté bien.- le dije casi susurrándolo a su oído, pude ver cómo su piel se erizaba.

-Pues un pervertido acosa a una pequeña mujer necia contra una puerta.- no supe en qué momento ya la tenía acorralada contra la puerta del baño, si ella no lo hubiera hecho notar yo no me habría dado cuenta, aun así no retrocedí.

-¿Sabes algo pequeña mujer necia? entonces sí soy un pervertido.- Le dije antes de tomar su mano en la mía, pero en ese preciso momento sentí algo fuerte recorrer desde mi mano hasta mi espina dorsal. Y al parecer no fui el único que lo sintió porque ella abrió los ojos de par en par.

-To…shiro…- dijo mucho más tranquila que antes.

-Lo siento necia, me dejé llevar, quita esa cara que no te pega.- dije tratando de ignorar lo que sentí hace un momento.

-Seguro a ti la de pervertido sí.- dijo recuperándose de la impresión. Sonreí.

-¿Me devuelves mi mano?- no sé por qué aun la sostenía y al dejarla libre sentí algo raro, un pequeño vacío.

-Vamos, creo que será divertido ver un poco de películas contigo, hoy no pienso hacer nada más que no sea descansar y relajarme, esta semana me ha dejado destrozada mentalmente. ¿Qué clase de películas te gustan? –Preguntó ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No soy fan de las películas pero una de acción no estaría mal.

-Me parece perfecto, ¿alguna sugerencia?- negué.

-Creo que esa elección te la dejo a ti.-

Ella pidió una pizza de cuatro quesos, la verdad no me desagradó, aunque ver a una mujer tan menuda comer de la manera en la que ella come es algo que sorprendería a cualquiera, lo que más me sorprendió fue ver que gritaba y se emocionaba en las escenas de acción, parecía todo un hombre. Y por alguna extraña razón cada movimiento que hacía me tenía más concentrado que la película misma. Todo el tiempo la estuve viendo y me di una patada mental al imaginar a Matsumoto si estuviera cerca, seguramente se burlaría de mí e inventaría toda una novela romántica.

-¡Wow! Es increíble lo mucho que me puede relajar una tarde como esta.- dijo ella levantándose del mullido sofá.- ¿Quieres algo de la cocina?

-¿Vas a seguir comiendo?- pregunté sin pensar.

-Oye, ¿sabes lo estresada que he estado esta semana? Necesito recuperarme si quiero seguir cuerda, los exámenes no han sido sencillos, además tengo que salir sin un solo error. NO me rendiré hasta llegar a mi meta.- dijo ella con la palabra "determinación" grabada en su rostro.

-No has cambiado nada.- dije seguro de lo que decía.- mmm en ese caso te acompañaré con un té verde.

-Vaya Toshiro pareces una niña ¿Té verde? Cualquiera diría que un capitán de Dios sabe cuántos años bebería sake o mínimo una cerveza.- dijo ella en tono de burla.

-En primera estoy en servicio, en segunda no me cae ni me gusta el licor, señorita glotona.- le dije tratando de provocarla, al demonio estoy en el trabajo pero es divertido hacerla enojar.

-¿Glotona? Bien me has hecho enojar así que te reto a un juego, ¿sabes jugar póker? –Aunque no esperaba esa respuesta, asentí, y es que en una fiesta dentro de mi división me habían invitado a una reunión de hombres "rudos" en la que me enseñaron a jugar póker y había terminado ganando a todos y cada uno de mis subordinados. Si ella quiere jugar conmigo espero que no sea una mala perdedora.- Entonces juguemos, será a tres de cinco juegos, si yo gano me darás mi espacio en el colegio no te digo que te vayas sólo que no seas mi sombra es increíble que hasta al baño me escoltes, además te disculparás por llamarme glotona.

-Bien pero si yo gano me darás un beso.- sí, fui directo porque francamente eso es lo que mi mente y mi cuerpo querían desde que la vi salir de la ducha, extraño en mí pero siento que ella me atrae de una forma en la que nadie me ha atraído jamás…

Continuará…..

**¡La pregunta del millón! ¿Les gustó? Espero su opinión… saludos! y gracias por leer.  
>*Los personajes no me pertenecen!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 ELLOS

**Capítulo 3 ELLOS**

Así comenzaron a jugar, para sorpresa del capitán ella llevaba ganadas las dos primeras manos, pero en la tercera él se recuperó, para la cuarta mano ya estaban empatados y la suerte estaba tirada porque sólo les faltaba abrir la última mano.

-¿Te rindes?- le dijo Karin al albino.

-Nunca.- dijo él seriamente.

-Bien, pero respóndeme ¿Por qué me quieres besar?- dijo la azabache con una sincera curiosidad.

-Si me ganas responderé esa pregunta.- dijo el temeroso al saber que sólo tenía una tercia.

Repentinamente ambos abrieron sus manos y para suerte de Toshiro, Karin sólo tenía un par de cuatros, mientras que él era poseedor de una tercia de reyes. Ella se congeló por unos segundos, después se puso de pie y rodeó la mesa que los tenía frente a frente.

-Bien, ganaste, ahora puedes besarme.- dijo sumamente roja la chica.

-No, tú me tienes que besar.- dijo él, serio por fuera, aunque realmente su interior era un mar de nervios, la suerte estaba echada y ese sería su primer beso con una chica.

-¡Demonios! Está bien Toshiro sólo quiero que sepas que éste es mi primer beso y no te lo doy sólo porque me ganaste, ¿ok? Prefiero que lo tenga alguien de confianza, sólo eso.- el Capitán se sorprendió, jamás se habría imaginado que una chica como Karin no hubiese dado su primer beso.

Ella se acercó a él reduciendo el espacio que los separaba, se dejó caer al suelo para quedar a la altura del chico y enredó sus brazos en el cuello del Capitán quien por cierto estaba que hervía por dentro con ese simple roce piel a piel.

-Cierra los ojos, me pones muy nerviosa.- dijo la chica a punto de morir de la vergüenza, él obedientemente los cerró.

Hitsugaya Toshiro Capitán de la décima división en la Sociedad de almas estaba tan nervioso como cualquier quinceañera, además de que actuaba tan obedientemente que cualquiera que escuchara como fue su primer beso no lo creería. Cerró los ojos y sintió los suaves labios de Kurosaki Karin, hermana menor de uno de los más fuertes shinigamis de la historia. Eran dulces, suaves y sumamente cálidos, estaban intercalados sus labios, disfrutando el roce del opuesto, ella abrió un poco más la boca, quería morder el labio inferior del Capitán y lo hizo suavemente, jalándolo hacia ella, él regresó del limbo en el que estaba y pudo sentir una llama ardiente encenderse dentro de su cuerpo, correspondió el acto de la chica con un suspiro. Ella soltó su labio y se sorprendió al sentir nuevamente los labios del capitán sobre los suyos. Así comenzaron con castos besos que al paso de sus acciones comenzaron a subir de tono, él fue el primero en profundizar en la boca ajena, quería probarla, además el roce de sus senos en su pecho lo estaba matando, pero prefirió centrarse en las sensaciones que la boca ajena le daba, él no quería perder la batalla que estaban librando.

Repentinamente el timbre sonó, los sacó de su ensoñación y ambos hubiesen querido poder asesinar al inoportuno que interrumpía.

-Paquete para la familia Amamiya.- dijo un joven en bicicleta.

-¿No sabes leer o naciste así de estúpido?- dijo la chica en un tono lleno de sarcasmo.

-Lo sentimos joven pero esta es casa de la familia Kurosaki, la placa lo dice claramente.- dijo Toshiro tragándose la carcajada que estaba amenazando con salir.

-Lo siento, equivoqué el número.- dijo el hombre del correo, quien se retiró sumamente apenado y asustado.

-¿No era hoy tu día de relajación?- dijo el albino riendo sonoramente y no porque le haya gustado la interrupción, simplemente le hizo gracia la cara de la pequeña mujer furibunda.

-Claro que lo era hasta que un imbécil, retrasado mental, interrumpió mi primer beso.- dijo ella dándole la espalda y entrando de nuevo a la casa.

-No te preocupes, pudo ser el primero pero no creo que sea el único.

-Vaya parece ser que al capitán pervertido también le agradó.- soltó ella riendo, entrando al juego del capitán, que habría seguido de no ser por el escándaloso padre de la menor y ex capitán del albino.

-¡Karin chan!- grito el hombre, lanzándose a Karin siendo detenido por una patada de ella.

-Viejo llegas tarde, además ya estoy grande para tus abrazos de oso, ¿no crees?

-¡Masaki! Karin chan menosprecia a su padre sólo por lucirse con su novio.- lloriqueaba el hombre a su difunta esposa.

-Y de seguir así, me fugaré con él de la casa- dijo ella, quien lejos de avergonzarse por primera vez siguió el juego de su padre y se dio la vuelta riendo alegremente.

-¡Karin chan, eres muy joven aun! ¿Están usando preservativos? ¡Soy muy joven para ser abuelo!- Ella ya estaba en su habitación pero cuando Toshiro iba a seguirla Isshin lo tomó del hombro.- ¿Va todo bien capitán Hitsugaya?- dijo él seriamente.

-Sabe que si, no se ha descontrolado en ningún momento.- dijo el joven tan serio como siempre.

-Entonces, ¿por qué sentí una irregularidad en su reiatsu hace unos quince minutos?- el capitán se sorprendió, no había notado el cambio en el flujo de energía de Karin.- Fue mínima, pero aun así debes de mantenerte firme Toshiro chan no me gustaría que mi hija ocasione algún desastre por un pequeño descuido.- dijo Isshin sin si quiera imaginar el por qué Karin se había descontrolado.

A partir de ese beso algo había despertado en los jóvenes, él la veía profundamente como si estuviese reflexionando sobre un asunto muy serio, ella lo veía cada vez que él tenía "la guardia baja", no es que Toshiro sea un pervertido sólo estaba descubriendo algo que él desconocía por completo. Jamás había sentido una atracción carnal por nadie, con Hinamori había tenido una amistad especial pero ella jamás despertó en él ningún instinto de deseo. Por otro lado no sólo era ese imán que tenía Karin, sentía una química muy agradable al estar con ella. Después del beso ya habían pasado 15 días y ella se notaba más relajada en el colegio, antes parecía que en cualquier momento le rompería la cara a cualquier tipo que se le acercara a preguntar si eran novios, pero ahora simplemente los y las ignoraba, él por su parte era más consciente de su presencia. Su olor, su figura, sus gestos, su energía todo se iba impregnando lentamente en él. Ella descubrió que no era insensible al sexo opuesto y cada vez que él le preguntaba o le decía algo, ella se perdía en sus hermosos ojos, fríos sí, pero sólo para quien no lo conociera. Así cada roce "accidental" que tenía con él la hacía sentir un millar de mariposas en su pequeño estómago.

-Karin, vayamos por esta ruta.- le dijo Toshiro con una mirada seria.

-Seguramente hay un hueco por allá, ¿cierto? Desde que tú llegaste no puedo percibirlos como antes.- dijo ella reflexionando sobre los últimos días.

-Ese es mi trabajo, sellar tus poderes para que no atraigas más huecos. Además el parque nos queda bien por esa dirección.

-Hnnn…con que eso es lo que te tiene tan cerca de mí, tu misión, simplemente me estás "sellando" - dijo Ella con burla, ella sabía que su hermano y Rukia estaban ayudando al rubio extravagante con un remedio para su mal pero jamás se imaginó la respuesta de él.

-Antes así era, ahora disfruto mi tiempo contigo, pequeña mujer indiscreta.- dijo él viéndola directamente a los ojos.

-Soy sincera Toshiro, no indiscreta. Por cierto hay algo que me ha rondado la cabeza ¿Por qué no te jode que te diga por tu nombre? Incluso la última vez que vi a tu exuberante amiga trató de corregirme.- dijo tratando de obtener algo, pero la respuesta del capitán la congeló.

-Porque desde que te vi, perdí ante ti Karin, tú me gustas mucho.- dijo él dándole la espalda a Karin, temía la respuesta de ella, temía ser rechazado, temía que no fuera el momento de hablar del tema.

-¿Qué has dicho, es eso verdad?- dijo Karin jalándolo hasta ella y viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, buscando algún rastro de duda en esa confesión, pero fallando en su cometido. Lo único que encontró en las profundas turquesas del capitán fue sinceridad y determinación mezcladas con un poco de temor. -¿A qué le temes Toshiro?

-Primero, sí, es verdad, me gustas mucho Kurosaki Karin, y mi temor es que te quieras alejar de mí.-por un momento sintió un golpe en el estómago cuando pronunció su apellido pero después sintió un gran alivio porque él había descubierto que realmente le gustaba la chica que tenía frente a él y no tenía por qué engañarse, años atrás había sentido "algo" por ella por eso la había observado tan de cerca, por eso la había ayudado. Pero él sabía que años atrás era sólo una pequeña niña, con muchas agallas pero a final de cuentas una niña. Sin embargo ahora tenía frente a sí a una hermosa señorita, ruda, sarcástica y decidida pero hermosa, noble y honesta.

-Sabes que eso es imposible, aunque tú me gustaras eres un shinigami, además no cualquier shinigami eres un capitán. Yo sólo soy una humana.- su respuesta lo sacó de su ensoñación y lo hizo sonreír de lado.

-Suenas muy considerada Kurosaki Karin, jajajaja debo tomar eso cómo un ¿"también me gustas"?- él comenzó a acercarse a ella, sin importarle que estaban en plena vía pública.

-Aléjese Capitán…si se acerca más gritaré- dijo ella con la respiración entrecortada.

-Creo que se escucha mejor "Toshiro", pequeña Karin.

-Toshiro…basta.- él la veía cómo un lobo, hasta que no pudo más con la risa.

-Jajajaja, calma Karin, me gustas y me gustas mucho pero no quiero que nuestra relación cambie, yo tengo mucho tiempo para esperar una respuesta tuya y como me lo has dicho antes tu prioridad es entrar a esa prestigiosa universidad.- Sonrió de lado, y al parecer a Karin la imagen del capitán iluminado por los últimos rayos del sol del día la tenía completamente absorta… y así ella se quedó hundida en los pensamientos que comenzaron a bullir en su cabeza...

Continuará….

**¿Les gustó? ¿You liked it? ****Jajajaja espero hayan disfrutado la lectura…reviews mis queridos lectores! jeje saludos a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer mis locuras, así no dejen comentario del capítulo se les agradece su tiempo y los que me han dejado reviews...los amo 3. Hoy actualicé porque los quiero mucho y ando de fiesta con toda la buena actitud. Hasta la próxima!  
>*Los personajes no me pertenecen y escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro XD<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 Osaka

**Capítulo 4 Osaka**

Ha pasado un mes y medio desde que mi Ichi ni y Rukia salieron en búsqueda de la pieza de no sé qué para el rubio extravagante. Yo fui aceptada en la universidad que quería y bueno aquí está el dilema, la universidad se encuentra fuera de Karakura de hecho bastante lejos, a seis horas en auto, no tengo idea de cuánto tiempo pueda tomar el llegar hasta allá en transporte público. Sin embargo ese no es del todo el problema, mi problema tiene nombre y apellido, Hitsugaya Toshiro quien ya informó a la Sociedad de Almas mi cambio de residencia y ha sido "obligado" a ir conmigo. ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? De por sí ya es bastante confuso estar cerca de él después de su abierta e impactante confesión, he tratado de mantenerme cómo si nada hubiese ocurrido pero a quién quiero engañar ¡El capitán me trae cómo quiere! Incluso he tenido sueños eróticos con él ¡Eso no es normal! Y lo peor es que él no se molesta en ocultar lo que siente por mí, lo he visto viéndome cuando él cree que yo estoy distraída, se acerca demasiado a mí y busca cualquier pretexto para tocarme ya sea la mano, me toma de la cintura "para protegerme" de cualquier cosa insignificante, la cara, etcétera. ¿Por qué no lo impido? Simple, él me encanta y no es un enamoramiento como el que tuve con un sempai hace ya unos años, de verdad creo que comienzo a sentir algo más profundo por él.

Cuando platicamos de su vida, me sorprende por lo mucho que ha pasado y lo admiro, admiro el coraje con el que ha superado sus problemas. Incluso cuando era pequeño sufría del rechazo de los que lo rodeaban hasta los adultos le hacían desprecios. Por otro lado, me sorprende que él viendo mi lado natural no me rechace, porque una cosa es el físico y una muy distinta es lo que soy. Nunca he tratado de ocultar mi forma de ser lo único que llegué a ocultar era mi cuerpo pero por los constantes acosos de pervertidos que no medían que yo tan sólo tenía quince años. Después cuando entré al último año de la prepa comencé a dejar de vestirme cómo un gran oso gordito y pachón, porque era más cómodo usar ropa ligera, al principio todos mis compañeros e incluso maestros se sorprendieron, bueno excepto mis amigos del fut.

Aun cuando soy una mujer que odia lo rosa, que ama el deporte extremo, que come como un hombre y que a veces actúa como tal él no me rechaza, es increíble lo que estoy viviendo. Lo único malo es que sé que esto tiene que terminar un día y ese; ese sí es un gran problema.

En fin, hoy en la tarde me mudaré con Toshiro como compañero de departamento, todo está arreglado para que lleguemos a desempacar, mis cosas ya han sido llevadas por mi viejo a la nueva ciudad dónde me espera una nueva vida, jajaja sueno tan dramática aunque lo que estoy por decir es lo más dramático de todo y es que creo que extrañaré a mi viejo y sus extremadamente empalagosas muestras de afecto. A mi hermana, bueno no sé cómo sobreviviré sin ella, ha sido como mi madre desde siempre y la adoro. Mis amigos del fut… ellos están fritos sin mí, bueno por qué ser tan ególatra hace tres meses llegó al equipo un nuevo integrante, atlético, buen líder, y necio como una mula así que él se hará cargo de mi equipo espero que no la joda.

-Karin, ya es hora.- dice Toshiro detrás de mí, demasiado cerca por cierto.

-Ya voy.- digo aun con un poco de melancolía en mi haber.

-¡Karin chan! Tu querido padre te visitará cada vez que pueda, no olvides usar protección con tu novio, aun soy joven para ser abuelo…- ¡Demonios! Olvidaré que hace unos instantes estaba pensando que lo extrañaría.

-Yuzu, te extrañaré mucho hermana.- dije seria aunque sé que ella sabe el dolor que estoy pasando.

-Karin chan, sé que estarás bien sólo procura no dejar de comer y lavarte los dientes tres veces al día.- dijo mi hermana mientras me abrazaba fuertemente.- Hitsugaya kun le agradeceré que la cuide bien.

-No hay problema.- dijo Toshiro secamente.

-Bueno es momento de irnos.- dije parando la dramática despedida.

Salimos de la casa y ya nos esperaba un taxi que nos llevaría a la estación de trenes, ahí abordaríamos un tren que nos llevaría hasta Osaka.

-Sabes Toshiro la universidad de Osaka está en el lugar 43 de las mejores universidades a nivel mundial, aun no puedo creer que lograra entrar, además seguro te agradará la ciudad está llena de templos y santuarios incluso tiene castillos.- no podía evitarlo simplemente estaba feliz por haber conseguido mi objetivo, él me escuchaba atento aunque algo serio.

-Karin, sabes, me parece injusto utilizar los métodos que estoy utilizando para entrar a esa escuela que dices.- dijo con un dejo de tristeza, además por alguna extraña razón lo he notado sumamente serio desde temprano, el taxi llegó a la estación antes de que yo pudiera contestarle algo.

-¿Cuánto es?- pregunté al taxista.

-No se apure señorita su padre ya me ha pagado el viaje.

-Bien, muchas gracias señor.- le dije al taxista antes de salir.- Toshiro, corramos el tren está por salir.- por suerte llegamos justos de tiempo.

-Serían 3800 yenes señorita.

-Disculpe ¿Cuánto tiempo nos tomará llegar hasta Osaka?- claro, no me iba a quedar con la duda del tiempo que me iba a tomar llegar hasta allá.

-El viaje dura entre 8 y nueve horas señorita.

-¡Qué! Dios mío, esto sí que será un LARGO viaje.- solté sin pensar frente a todas las personas del rededor.

-Vamos Karin.- El capitán me tomó de la mano y juntos llegamos hasta nuestros asientos, yo elegí el lado de la ventanilla. Las primeras dos horas fueron un martirio para mí ya que no sabía cómo romper el silencio que nos rodeaba…finalmente no pude más, ya estaba aburrida de ver por la ventana.- Toshiro ¿Te encuentras bien? Normalmente no eres tan silencioso.

-Sí, todo bien.- ¿qué parte de esa respuesta demostraba su afirmación?

-Sí, y seguramente yo soy el hada de los dientes.

-¿Eres el hada de los dientes?- dijo él ante mi sarcasmo.

-Sabes, no te conozco muy bien pero sé que algo te pasa y no pienso llevar esta mala vibra todo el viaje, así que dime lo que te ocurre.- se me quedó viendo fijamente, como si quisiera encontrar algo en mis ojos.

-Sabes, siento que estoy irrumpiendo en tu vida, yo también fui a una escuela y me he esforzado, de hecho me he realizado de muchas formas en las que no me pude realizar cuando era un humano, para bien o para mal he llevado mi segunda vida de la forma en que he querido, es por eso que he reflexionado y me pregunto si está bien que yo haya entrado a tu vida, no quiero ser un estorbo, ni quiero arruinar tus días. ¿Sabes por qué Karin?- bueno, como siempre Toshiro tan intenso y honesto, y para ser realistas no tengo idea del porqué tanto rollo. Al final simplemente negué.

-No, realmente no sé por qué dices todo esto, pero ni estás irrumpiendo en mi vida ni me la estás arruinando, sí, me da miedo la relación que llevo contigo pero no porque me estorbes o te odie ni nada por el estilo, seré sincera contigo Toshiro, realmente me da miedo perderte, te diría que me da miedo enamorarme de ti, pero eso ya no tiene remedio.- bajé un poco la mirada, y me quedé unos minutos viendo el piso, así, como si fuera lo más interesante en el mundo. Pero al final decidí terminar con lo que estaba diciendo.- Toshiro yo ya estoy enamorada de ti.- ¡Dios mío! Creo que hasta las orejas las tengo rojas, las siento arder… ni si quiera soy capaz de encararlo, muero por ver su expresión…pero…

-Karin…mírame…- dijo con un tono casi suplicante.

-No quiero.- le respondí en un tono infantil.

-Por favor Karin…

-Qué no.- en ese momento le importó un pepino que yo no quisiera verlo, tomó mi rostro y no tuve otra opción que verlo directamente a los ojos.- ¿Qué quieres, bobo? – le dije, pero ver sus ojos me dejó atónita, de por sí son bellos, son un par de joyas, pero en esta ocasión irradiaban un extraño brillo que me desarmó.

-¿Es verdad lo que dijiste?- cerré los ojos.- Te lo pido Karin, responde…- suavemente quité de mi rostro las manos que lo sostenían, volteé a verlo.

-Toshiro, ¿Crees que soy la clase de persona que mentiría con algo tan serio? Tú sabes que no, y sólo te lo digo porque no quiero que me vuelvas a decir las cosas horribles que me dijiste antes. Tú no irrumpiste en mi vida, estás cuidando a las personas que podrían salir lastimadas si mi poder se sale de control y si en el camino comenzamos a profundizar nuestra amistad no somos seres insensibles, ¿comprendes? No quiero que te culpes por algo que no tiene sentido.- dije firme, y no sólo lo dije por decir algo inteligente simplemente es lo que realmente pienso.

-Sabes Karin de verdad me gustas mucho.- después de esa frase sonrío y no dijo nada más pero creo que en ese momento las palabras ya estaban de más, yo simplemente me quedé dormida viendo el paisaje a través de la ventana.

-Karin…Karin…- escuchaba a lo lejos decir al Capitán con una voz sumamente dulce.- Karin…hemos llegado.- Fui abriendo los ojos lentamente pero el sueño me ganó y los volví a cerrar.- Anda Karin…- al ver que no le respondía me tomó en sus brazos y bajo del tren.

-¡Kyaaaa! Toshiro, bájame.- dije avergonzada al despertar en sus brazos.

-Pfff, todavía de que te dejo dormir cinco minutos más te pones difícil.- dijo él serio.

Después de contentar a Toshiro y agradecerle el que "me dejara dormir cinco minutos más" caminamos unas cuantas calles y tomamos un autobús, a los diez minutos ya estábamos en el departamento que mi padre eligió para mí. Estaba ubicado en un lugar un tanto rural dentro de la ciudad de Osaka, y por lo que pude investigar estoy a treinta minutos de la universidad.

Tomé la llave que me dejó mi viejo al salir hacía acá y al abrir la puerta del departamento me sorprendí bastante, lo primero que vi fue una sala de tres piezas en color negro con cojines en color beige, un televisor y un equipo de sonido ambos en muebles de madera, además de las cajas que empaqué con todas mis pertenencias. Al pasar a explorar un poco más me encontré con una pequeña cocina y en lugar de un comedor había una barra con sillas altas, (aun no sé por qué estaba tan bien equipada la cocina, él sabe que no frío un huevo bien) después de caminar un pequeño pasillo e inspeccionar el baño, que por cierto estaba bien equipado con una linda tina blanca, regadera, lavamanos, etcétera, di con una habitación. Cama grande, cobijas que a simple vista eran suaves, televisor con blue ray, un par de mesas de noche en madera, un pequeño sillón esquinado y un armario en el que al parecer cabrían las cosas de dos o tres personas. Me acerqué a la mesa de noche del lado derecho al divisar un papel color rosa que resaltaba era una nota que decía:

"_Querida Karin chan:_

_Espero te haya gustado el departamento que elegí para ti así como todo el mobiliario, sé perfectamente lo qué estarás pensando y la respuesta es no, no hay más camas ni más habitaciones es sólo una, por lo tanto tendrás que dormir con Toshiro chan, sólo espero que no me hagas abuelo joven y esperes a consumar el sacramento del matrimonio T.T. Te depositaré mensualmente una cantidad digna para que puedan vivir cómodamente, si quieren lujos tendrán que trabajar, el arrendo está pagado por adelantado durante un año, te deseo suerte._

_Pd.- ¡No es broma lo de los nietos!_

_Pd2.- Dice Yuzu que por si las duda empacó una dotación de preservativos sin que lo notaras._

_Pd3.-¡ No! Espero que esa dotación quede integra yo mismo la revisaré._

_Atentamente; _

_Kurosaki Isshin, tu padre amado."_

-¿¡Qué!?- grité a todo lo que daba mi pulmón atrayendo a Toshiro a quien entró todo espantado.

-¡¿Estás bien?!

-Creo que tendrás que dormir en la sala.- dije seguramente bastante sonrojada.

-¿Por eso gritaste?- dijo más tranquilo.

-Perdón no fue nada, es sólo que a mi estúpido padre y hermana les gusta jugar con mi mente.- dije tratando de esconder la nota.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?

-Nada.

-Muéstrame.

-No.- Cerró el espacio que nos separaba.

-Muestra.- dijo algo curioso con su mano extendida hacía mí.

-Qué no.- al parecer logré despertar su curiosidad porque no sé en qué momento ya estábamos forcejeando hasta que me quitó la nota cuando ya estábamos tirados sobre la cama.

-¡¿Cómo!?- dijo sobre mí después de leer la nota, tan rojo que su cara podría sustituir cualquier semáforo en rojo.

Continuará….

**¡Hola! Queridos lectores espero hayan disfrutando leyendo tanto cómo yo disfruté escribiendo, muchas gracias por los reviews me da gusto que sigan disfrutando de mis locuras,además estoy ansiosa por el giro que está dando la trama me atrevo a decir que esto apenas comienza, trataré de apegarme lo más que pueda a los personajes originales. saludos a todos y les agradezco el tiempo que tomaron de su vida para leerme, sin más qué decir ¡espero sus comentarios!  
>*Los personajes no me pertenecen...<br>**


	5. Chapter 5 Aparece un rival (?)

**Capítulo 5 La llegada de un rival, aparece Kashino Makoto **

¡Demonios! Caí sobre ella, pero seguí con mi tarea de leer lo que la había hecho gritar, no lo debí de haber hecho el ex capitán es un…al sentir su frágil cuerpo debajo del mío reaccioné y me puse de pie inmediatamente. Ella estaba hermosa y sonrojada, yo preferí salir rápidamente de la habitación, tenía que controlarme.

-¿Toshiro, tienes hambre?- dijo ella ya en pijama.

-Un poco.- le dije a ella aunque ciertamente lo que menos tenía era hambre.

-Vayamos a la tienda de conveniencia, ¿sí?- asentí, yo sé que Karin tiene un apetito voraz y reflexionando desde que salimos de su casa no hemos comido nada, además de que el viaje fue un tanto ¿agitado?

Después de ir a la tienda y cenar algunos productos de comida rápida, acordamos que mañana iríamos a hacer despensa, uno no puede vivir de productos prefabricados. Decidimos que yo dormiría en la sala, no estoy muy conforme pero después de leer la nota será mejor dejar el asunto así, al menos por el momento.

El sofá es muy cómodo, así que sin necesidad de encender la radio puedo hundirme en mis pensamientos, he revisado mi radar de huecos y el área está limpia aunque no sé cuánto tiempo dure esta paz. No sé qué hacer, ella me gusta, ha despertado en mí sensaciones que nadie había despertado. ¡Joder, que me gusta meterme en líos! Cuando estábamos en el tren yo tuve miedo, no me gusta molestar con mis problemas pero después de pensarlo un poco recordé que Kurosaki me dijo alguna vez que debemos compartir los problemas con los seres queridos. No sé a dónde me lleve está situación de lo que estoy seguro es de que asumiré las consecuencias. He cometido errores, he pasado muchas pruebas fuertes la muerte de la que consideraba mi madre, la muerte de Kusaka, la locura que Aizen le provocó a Hinamori, pero siempre he seguido en pie, porque mientras esté vivo puedo afrontar los problemas.

Ahora esto que siento me ilumina, hasta cierto punto me confunde pero me agrada, por qué tenía que enamorarme de quien menos lo esperaba, esas estúpidas cosquillas que siento cada que la veo, la diversión que paso a su lado, sus gestos, sus críticas, sus metas, quiero compartir esos momentos con ella. ¡Al demonio si soy un capitán! Además si se supiera en la sociedad de las almas o ya me hubieran ejecutado, o degradado, o incluso me hubiesen prohibido estar cerca de ella. De repente me siento maniatado pero sé que obtendré la solución el momento preciso, o bueno al menos esa corazonada tengo.

Así pasé la noche pensando en una y mil cosas que jamás si quiera había considerado, y a la conclusión que llegué siempre fue la misma, proteger a Karin cueste lo que cueste y seguir afrontando la vida.

-Buenos días señorita oso, ¿no te parece que dormiste demasiado? son las once de la mañana- le dije a Karin al verla salir de la habitación aun adormilada.

-Buenos días Toshiro, oye tenemos un serio problema.- dijo unos segundos después.

-¿Cuál?- no sabía con qué sorpresa me iba a salir esta mujer ahora.

-No sé ni freír huevos y tengo mucha hambre.- dijo sumamente angustiada ella.

-Ese sí es un gran problema, probablemente el mundo termine por esa situación.- reí por dentro al ver su cara de asombro.

-¡Toshiro! Esto es serio…- y considerándolo seriamente sí lo era.

-Tengo una idea, llama a tu hermana.- por mi mente pasaron varios nombres pero traer a alguien de la Sociedad de almas sería sentenciarme a mí mismo, los rumores comenzarían a correr. Ni pensar en Matsumoto, un escalofrío pasó por mi espina dorsal.

-Mmmm….-se quedó pensativa.- ¡Lo tengo! Compraremos una de esas revistas de recetas sencillas.- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.- asentí.

Así salimos del departamento y caminamos hasta un pequeño supermercado que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras. Me sentía muy fresco ella sonreía y soltaba uno que otro sarcasmo que yo le respondía para sorpresa suya, compramos un poco de todo. Le advertí que no comprara en demasía porque no quería que volara la cocina, ella me dio un zape y después sonrío.

-¿Quién dijo que yo voy a cocinar?- sudé frío.

-¿Ah no? – dije sin querer escuchar su respuesta.

-Es obvio, sólo hay un inquilino más aparte de mí, ¿cierto?- dijo con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Yo puedo sobrevivir de lácteos, ¿sabías?- dije sin querer ceder a su insinuación.

-Bien entonces será un día y un día, ¿vale?- Dios esa sonrisa suya es tan…

-Bien.- no sé en qué momento su sonrisa me convenció.

-Mañana comienzan las clases, Toshiro, estoy muy feliz...

Y así pasó el día, ella parecía una estrella irradiaba luz, realmente estaba feliz. Incluso se comió una cosa extraña que resultó de comida. Espero que la práctica haga al maestro sino volveré a morir pero en esta ocasión de una indigestión.

-Buenas noches Toshiro, te quiero.- dijo desde su puerta antes de cerrarla, yo…bueno, aquí yo quedé pasmado con un gran sonrojo sentado en la sala.

Nos levantamos justo a tiempo para llegar a la universidad, hoy comenzaría oficialmente como estudiante de Derecho en la universidad de Osaka. Pero esto no era lo que me tenía feliz, finalmente yo soy un Dios de la muerte que se graduó con honores de la academia de Shinigamis y fue llamado niño genio desde pequeño y que se convirtió en capitán el rango más alto al que un shinigami puede aspirar. Lo que me tiene feliz es que pasaré el tiempo con ella y la acompañaré en sus logros.

Entramos a un aula impecable, había 25 puestos disponibles, al parecer fuimos los primeros en llegar, aunque al poco rato ya estaba lleno.

-Buenos días jóvenes.- dijo un hombre de mediana edad con un aura que se me figuraba a la de el capitán Kuchiki sólo que éste es castaño.- Yo seré su maestro en Derecho Romano, Civil y Penal mi nombre es Li Shaoran, para ustedes profesor Li.- todos los humanos se pusieron de pie e hicieron una reverencia, yo sólo imité todo lo que veía.- Bien hoy se presentarán uno a uno, quiero que sepan que me bastará verlos una vez para aprender sus rostros y nombres.- cualquiera puede hacer eso pensé para mí. – Comenzaremos con usted señorita.- dijo apuntando hacía Karin que estaba un puesto delante de mí, ocupando el penúltimo lugar de atrás hacía delante en la fila que daba a la ventana.

-Mi nombre es Kurosaki Karin, vengo de la ciudad de Karakura y pienso especializarme en Criminología. Tengo 18 años y me encantan los deportes extremos.- dijo ella firmemente.

-Mucho gusto señorita Karin, es un placer tenerla en mi clase.- es mi imaginación o noté un brillo extraño en sus ojos.- Ahora usted joven.- dijo apuntándome.

-Soy Hitsugaya Toshiro, vengo de la ciudad de Karakura y me gusta el Derecho.- dije secamente.

-¿Edad?- dijo igual de seco el profesor de pacotilla.

-Tengo 19 años.- dije serio.

-Siguiente.- dijo viéndome de una forma extraña, directamente a los ojos.

-Soy Kitamura Yuusuke, tengo 18 años y pienso especializarme en penal. Me gusta la comida tailandesa y nací en Osaka.

-Bien joven, siguiente.- y así siguió hasta que un tipo de apariencia rara entró de golpe.

-Lo siento, llego tarde.- dijo el joven que había interrumpido las presentaciones.

-Joven, me parece de muy mal gusto que se atreva a interrumpir, primera y última vez que llega así a mi clase porque no lo dejaré pasar.- dijo el profesor en un tono engreído y autoritario.

-Si quiere me puedo retirar ahora mismo.- Sorpresa, el joven raro no era de los que le dan gusto a nadie o al menos esa fue mi impresión. Volteé de reojo y noté que Karin veía a través de la ventana.

-Le repito joven será la última vez y sólo porque es el primer día.- el joven pasó y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Disculpa hermosa, me sentaré a tu lado.- le dijo a Karin, ella lo ignoró completamente.

-Siéntese de una buena vez joven y espere su turno para presentarse ya que interrumpió a la señorita Yuki.- el obedeció, pero me revolvió el estómago ver que no le sacaba la vista a Karin.

-Continuemos, su turno joven.- dijo el profesor, ya más tranquilo apuntando al intenso.

-Mi nombre es Kashino Makoto tengo 19 años y me gusta el Derecho aunque me especializaré en Criminología. Adoro las motocicletas, sobre todo mi Harley Davidson, de pequeño me hacían burla porque veía cosas fuera de lo normal. Ah y me encantan las mujeres con cabello negro.- cerré los puños en acto reflejo, quién se cree este imbécil para ver así a MI Karin.

-Gracias, gracias joven Kashino, le agradeceré que se siente, será difícil olvidarlo así que espero ponga empeño en su trabajo.- le dijo el profesor, yo quería preguntarle si tenía algo con Karin pero lo creí imprudente, además pude ver que ella estaba perdida con la vista de los cerezos, mejor me abstuve.

¡Demonios! ¿Qué rayos es esta sensación? Quiero golpear al tal Kashino, las primeras cuatro clases de mi estadía en la universidad y ya siento que escupo el hígado. Entre él y el profesor de quinta, me han sacado de quicio. El profesor se ha empeñado en preguntarle a Karin sobre todos los temas que ha tocado y ella lo sabe todo, cosa que hace que ese profesor le preste más atención de la normal, por otro lado, Kashino no le ha quitado la mirada de encima. El tipo es rubio un poco más alto que yo si no me equivoco, al parecer su fuerza espiritual es un poco más fuerte que la del promedio, aunque hay que comprobarlo, tiene porte de rebelde y descaradamente insinuó que le gustaba Karin.

-Toshiro, es hora salir al almuerzo.- dijo ella volteando a verme y sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Karin chan, ¿se conocen?- interrumpió mi némesis.

-¿Quién eres tú? Y para ti soy Kurosaki.- dijo ella viéndolo a los ojos de una forma fría.

-Kashino Makoto, puedes decirme Makoto, Ka-rin chan.- me pareció ver una vena resaltando en la frente de Karin, yo no perdía ningún movimiento del rubio.

-Bien Kashino, si lo conozco o no, ese no es asunto tuyo y te pido me respetes.- Karin me tomó de la mano y me jaló hacia la salida.

-Pesado el tipo ese, ¿No crees Toshiro?- me dijo más relajada.

-Le gustas.- le dije con un extraño tono de voz que nunca antes había usado.

-¿Eh? Toshiro creo que madrugar te desorientó. –Dijo abriendo la enorme caja de almuerzo que compartiríamos.-Mira esta belleza, sabes estaba muriendo de hambre. Desde la primera clase fantaseaba con la deliciosa comida de mi hermana. –Así que en eso pensaba mientras veía por la ventana.

-Glotona…-

-Sabes Toshiro este lugar es hermoso, los cerezos en flor y tú y yo juntos. Me agrada…

-Karin…

Así pasamos el almuerzo, en un ambiente sumamente agradable, es la época en que los cerezos están en flor, y tenía muchos años que no los veía en pleno. Regresamos al salón un minuto antes del toque.

-Jóvenes, en parejas me resolverán el problema de la página 42, quiero ver los dos puntos de vista. A grandes rasgos, es un caso que trata de un señor que les negó pensión alimenticia a sus hijos, cuando estos eran pequeños, después el hombre envejeció y no tenía como mantenerse así que les exige una pensión a sus ya exitosos hijos. Uno será el padre y el otro los hijos, argumenten ambos puntos de vista, dependiendo cómo lo manejen ambos puntos tienen todo para ganar. A la persona que me dé la mejor argumentación, le daré medio punto sobre examen. Sé que no están familiarizados con nada de derecho aun pero quiero ver su potencial.- dijo el maestro tomando asiento en su escritorio.

-Karin chan, ¿quieres trabajar conmigo?- le dijo Kashino a Karin.

-No, gracias ya tengo pareja.- cuando ella dijo eso sentí un vuelco en mi estómago.

-Bien Toshiro, yo seré el padre y tú los hijos, esta vez te dejaré el fácil.- dijo ella ignorando olímpicamente a Kashino quien se retiro dándole las gracias de igual forma.

-No fuiste un poco mala.- le dije, no sé por qué. A lo mejor porque no me hubiese gustado ser tratado así, pero no debo perder ante eso, él es un enemigo.

-¿Yo? No lo creo, ni lo conozco y es del tipo de personas que más me desagradan, odio que me acosen.- dijo ella restándole importancia.

-Pero le gustas…-solté queriendo morder mi lengua.

-¿Otra vez con eso? Sólo te lo diré una vez yo ya tengo a alguien importante y no voy a perder mi tiempo con acosadores, es más si eso es verdad seré aun más cortante.- me dijo ella con una mirada filosa.

-¿Y se puede saber quién es?- le dije sólo por molestarla, yo sé a quién se refiere y me halaga… pero sé que con ese tema se sonroja y se ve muy vulnerable, cosa que me gusta.¿ ¡Dios no, acaso soy un S!?

-No, es un secreto.- dijo sonrojada hasta las orejas.- y vamos a trabajar, no quiero perder el medio punto.

Al final de la clase el maestro me detuvo y echó a Karin del salón, a pesar de que ella me estaba esperando, lo maldije cien veces en mi mente, pero toca obedecer. Estaba preguntándome cómo era que sabía todo lo que escribí en la hoja y obvio no podía decirle que Urahara Kisuke shinigami jubilado me había implantado un chip con todo lo referente a Derecho. Mis respuestas no lo tenían convencido pero repentinamente sentí una irregularidad en el reiatsu de Karin, salí corriendo y lo dejé con la palabra en la boca.

Al llegar hasta donde ella estaba sentí furia arder desde lo más profundo de mis entrañas. Kashino la tenía acorralada en la pared cerca de los casilleros, besándola, a la fuerza… No supe cuándo fue, sólo sé que lo alejé de ella de un solo golpe que por cierto le abrió el labio.

-Te lo diré una vez, imbécil, la vuelves a tocar y desearás no haber nacido, te lo juro.- dije con la mirada más fría que tengo.

-¿Quién eres su papá? Yo hago lo que se me da la gana, enano.- ¿lo escucharon? Yo sí lo mato.

-No imbécil soy Hitsugaya Toshiro, además no es de caballeros forzar a una dama a hacer algo que no desea, basura…- le dije tratando de utilizar todo mi autocontrol para no molerlo a golpes.

-Y ¿Quién te dijo que ella no lo deseaba?- ahora sí, le romperé todos los huesos del cuerpo.

Continuará…

**Chan chan chaaaaan, ¿Les gustó? Porque a mí me encanta el rumbo que está tomando la historia. Saludos a todos queridos lectores y gracias por todos y cada uno de sus reviews honestamente me hace feliz que estén disfrutando de la historia. Comentarios, quejas y sugerencias son bien recibidos.**


	6. Chapter 6 Empieza la fiesta

**Capítulo 6 Que comience la fiesta.**

No sé en qué momento bajé tanto la guardia como para que mi estúpido compañero de clases me besara. Estaba sumida en mi sorpresa hasta que vi una mirada aterradora en Toshiro. Lo tenía sujeto del cuello de la camisa y estaba por lo menos a 20 centímetros del suelo.

-Repite lo que dijiste, basura.- le dijo Toshiro furibundo, su voz fue la que me sacó de mis pensamientos pero no sabía qué hacer.

-¿Eres sordo o te haces? Te dije que ella lo deseaba.- Él rubio idiota se soltó de su agarre y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago y aunque no le afectó yo quería golpear al rubio. Toshiro le devolvió el favor con un golpe en la cara.

-Ya estás advertido, no pienso pelear con un mocoso como tú, la vuelves a tocar y desearás no haber nacido.- volteó a verme, yo corrí hasta él y refugié mi rostro en su cuello, aunque no lo hubiese querido comencé a llorar. El abusivo seguro se sorprendió al ver que su golpe no había hecho nada a Toshiro, no vi su rostro pero lo sentí alejarse.

-Tranquila, ¿sabes? por eso no me gusta dejarte sola en ningún momento, niña boba.- no le contesté incluso debo de admitir que soy una boba, no a cualquiera le roban un beso cómo ese, por alguna razón sentí tanto asco que no pude mover ni un solo músculo.

-Bésame.- seguramente mis mejillas ardían, pero aun así…

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó él acercándome más a su cuerpo.

-Que quiero que me beses.- lo único que quería era sentir a Toshiro, su olor, su sabor, su presencia. Sostuvo mi mentón y me vio directamente a los ojos, después lentamente fue acortando el espacio entre nosotros y me besó. Sentí una presencia maligna y me tuve que separar del dulce beso que me daba.

-¿También lo sentiste?- me preguntó seriamente.

-Es muy fuerte.

-Van a comenzar a moverse aquí.- dijo él aun sosteniéndome entre sus brazos.

-Toshiro, sabes nunca pensé que él…

-Ni lo digas, sólo recordarlo me enferma.- dijo él con el ceño fruncido.

-Creo que debí escucharte.- le di una sonrisa de lado.

-Es hora de irnos, ¡demonios! Dejé al profesor con la palabra en la boca.- cuando él dijo eso me sorprendí un poco.

-Ahora te la va a montar.- le dije riendo.

-Bah, da igual.- Dijo con una mirada rebelde que cabe mencionar me encantó. Sentí que alguien nos observaba, pero no estoy segura desde que Toshiro "sella" mi poder espiritual no siento las presencias igual que antes.

Íbamos camino al departamento cuando un arrancar nos atacó, pero Toshiro apenas tuvo que hacer un movimiento para desaparecerlo. Después cuando llegamos preparé una cena por decirlo comestible y nos fuimos a dormir, definitivamente Toshiro cocina mucho mejor que yo. Me levanté a las doce al baño y escuché a Toshiro haciendo una llamada o algo así…

"_-No, aun no sé cuanto más pueda sellar su poder, hoy noté que no es suficiente lo que hago, ha atraído un arrancar, necesito que envíen a los mejores del escuadrón para deshacerse de los huecos. Matsumoto ¿sabes algo de Kurosaki y Kuchiki?  
>-Comprendo, no, no lo informes al Capitán Yamamoto.<em>

_-Eso no es de tu interés, sólo haz lo que te pido._

_-No soy malo, Matsumoto, acata estas órdenes, por favor._

_-Bien."_

-¿Por qué no lo puede saber ese capitán?- dije saliendo de mi escondite.

-No te han dicho que no es bueno escuchar conversaciones ajenas.- dijo un tanto sorprendido.

-No me importa, estabas hablando de mí. Quiero saberlo…

-Karin tu reiatsu y el mío se han comenzado a mezclar, por eso no puedo sellarte por completo, eso comienza a traer problemas. No quiero que lo sepa el capitán Yamamoto porque ordenará que vayamos a la Sociedad de almas.- al decirme eso, sentí miedo.- Es necesario que Kuchiki y tu hermano vuelvan cuanto antes.

-Pero… si ellos vuelven tú te irás.- abrió los ojos como platos.- Y yo no quiero que te vayas, ¿sabes? Es muy divertido convivir contigo.

-No te preocupes, para eso siempre puede haber una solución, en estos momentos es muy importante estabilizarte porque no sólo tú corres peligro también lo corren todas las personas que te rodean. Para mí esta ha sido una de las mejores misiones que me han encomendado, Karin…

-¡Taichou!- la teniente exuberante salió de la nada lanzándose a abrazar a Toshiro y ahogarlo entre sus enormes pechos.

-¡Qué demonios haces aquí Matsumoto! Apenas estábamos hablando…

-Taichou, no me diga esas cosas, me dejó preocupada y… yo sólo quería ayudarlo.- la mujer parece ser muy voluble primero se lanza feliz y luego llora.- Además han llegado fuertes rumores a los altos rangos, Yamamoto Taichou me ha pedido darle toda la información, iba a venir mañana pero me ha dejado preocupada, me gustaría hablar con usted a solas.- dijo ella con un tinte de preocupación en la voz.

-Si lo dice por mí, no pienso moverme de aquí, estos secretos me tienen harta, ¿Qué no se supone que yo soy la más afectada?- dije ofendida.

-Matsumoto, habla.- dijo Toshiro serio.

-Pero…¿Taichou está seguro? Es información confidencial.- dijo la exuberante teniente con un serio tono de preocupación.

-No hay problema, habla.- dijo nuevamente.

-Bien, entonces está será una junta secreta, lo siento Karin chan no es nada personal, cosas oficiales nada más.- me dijo con una sonrisa la mujer.

-No se preocupe Matsumoto san, yo sé.

-Llámame Rangiku, y bueno, la verdad no traigo buenas noticias, apenas hace unos días comenzó a rodar esta información, pero no deja de ser seria. Hemos sido descubiertos, aunque desconocen tu ubicación exacta ya saben que hay un enorme poder en Osaka, los Vasto Lores ya hicieron su primer movimiento, lo peor de todo es que han creado un gigai que es capaz de disfrazarlos como humanos, lo más probable es que ese invento sea de Aizen….

-¡Demonios!- dijo Toshiro golpeando la mesa.- No de nuevo, carajo. ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes esto Matsumoto?- le dijo con una mirada gélida.

-Taichou, no tiene por qué ponerse así, iba a venir hasta mañana y no era lo correcto darle esta información por comunicador.- dijo ella con una mirada de sorpresa y arrepentimiento.- Además no veo por qué tenga que ponerse así.

-Toshiro, calma, ¿Sabes? Todo va a salir bien.- le dije haciendo notar mi presencia que al parecer desde que comenzó a hablar ella ya no me había puesto atención. Aunque la mirada aguda de Rangiku, me dijo que algo le llamó la atención de nuestra forma de hablarnos.

-Karin, será mejor que te vayas a descansar, ¿sabes? Pase lo que pase yo te protegeré.- acto seguido me dio un beso en la frente, que por cierto no pasó desapercibido por la teniente, aun así preferí dejarlos solos para que hablaran me quedan tres horas de descanso y será mejor que las aproveche, me levanté y me fui a acostar.

-Y bien Taichou, ya me va a decir por qué está actuando de esta forma, no es normal verlo tan apegado a alguien, incluso besó su frente, si esto se supiera en la Sociedad de almas perdería su imagen ruda.- me dijo Matsumoto llena de curiosidad y aunque yo no quería confirmar sus sospechas un aliado nunca sobra.

-Matsumoto, confiaré en ti, pero si me traicionas o haces de esto un escándalo te daré el triple de papeleo por una década.- vi su cara de terror y supe que podía hablar con ella.- Kurosaki Karin me gusta mucho Matsumoto, de hecho nuestros reiatsus se han combinado, es por eso que no la puedo sellar cómo antes, nadie puede descubrir esto, seríamos llamados a la Sociedad de almas y ella no quiere eso. Por eso te he pedido llevar a cabo las medidas preventivas necesarias.

-Taichou…¡Kyaaaaaaaa! Mi Taichou está enamorado, lo sabía, desde que estuvimos en el mundo humano se me hizo raro que la vigilara tan de cerca…

-¡Matsumoto! Qué te he dicho, podrías guardar la compostura.- le dije con una mirada filosa y tal vez incluso algo sonrojado.

-¿Hasta dónde han llegado Taichou? Usted sabe que Ichigo no se lo pondrá fácil.- dijo ella pícaramente.

-Matsumoto, ¿acaso piensas que no soy un caballero? ¿qué son esas preguntas? Y ya veré qué hacer con Kurosaki.- le dije minando sus insinuaciones.

-Pero Taichou usted sabe lo que significa que sus reiatsu se hayan combinado ¿no le preocupa?- dijo ella recordándome lo qué significaba la mezcla de los reiatsus.- Sabe que sólo pasa en caso muy raros.

-No puedo hacer nada Matsumoto, sabes lo que significaría separarlos.- le dije pensativo.

-Pero… será mejor que la entere de la situación, no es justo que ella no lo sepa.- dijo mi teniente con algo de reproche en su voz.

-Lo sé… pero me da mucha vergüenza Matsumoto, no soy bueno para esto, todo lo que pasa con ella es nuevo para mí.- bajé un poco la mirada.

-Si quiere yo le puedo decir por usted.- dijo ella un tanto emocionada.

-¿Harías eso por mí?- le dije ingenuamente.

-Claro Taichou, podría llamarla misión para casar a mi querido Taichou con su alma gemela…

-¡Matsumoto! Olvídalo veré la forma de tratar el tema personalmente con ella.- dije con enfado, cayendo en cuenta de lo que sería de ahora en adelante mi vida siendo acosado por Matsumoto.- Cambiando el tema me gustaría saber los nuevos riesgos que corremos en esta misión, Matsumoto quiero que te dirijas con el capitán Kurotsuchi y le pidas los detalles de la investigación acerca de los gigai para huecos, este sí es un serio problema, si ahora ellos son capaces de andar por el mundo humano sin ser detectados las bajas en almas buenas serán mucho más altas.- dije con gran preocupación.- Ni el encierro eterno es castigo suficiente para Aizen, matarlo es lo que debieron de hacer. Tienes que partir ahora mismo y traer diez shinigamis de la división, debemos mantener la situación a nuestro favor hasta que Kurosaki y Kuchiki vuelvan.

-Taichou… usted la ama mucho ¿cierto?- dijo en un tono serio mi teniente, sentí un escalofrío.

-Matsumoto yo daría mi vida por ella, por eso debes mantener todo lo que sabes cómo información confidencial.- le dije sinceramente.

-Bien partiré ahora mismo.- estaba por retirarse cuando recordé a cierto rubio imbécil.

-Espera, Matsumoto también quiero que investigues a Kashino Makoto, es un humano, pero quiero saber qué hay detrás de ese humano y de paso investiga a Li Shaoran ninguno me da buena espina.- le dije con una vena en la frente, recordando lo que había pasado con ellos.

-¿Y eso Taichou? No es normal que se interese en tantos humanos.- dijo ella con esa curiosidad que sólo puede traer desastre.

-Matsumoto, sólo investígalos y no son tantos humanos es sólo que necesito confirmar que no sean una amenaza para Karin.- jamás admitiría que conocí los celos con ese rubio imbécil.

-Bien, bien, no lo presionaré Taichou. Me voy, haré escala en la tienda de Urahara para que Yoruichi investigue a los humanos. Además pensándolo bien también es posible que Urahara tenga alguna información de los gigai.- me dio un vistazo más y desapareció, enhorabuena porque no quiero tratar más asuntos de mi vida privada. Me quedé en vela toda la noche, necesitaba meditar acerca de mi relación con Karin.

-Buenos días Toshiro, ¿ya se fue Rangiku?- pregunté aun un poco adormilada.

-Así es, Karin si no estás lista cuanto antes llegaremos tarde, si es que llegamos.- dijo él con toda la calma del mundo.

-¡¿Qué?! Por qué no me levantaste antes.- dije en cuánto vi la hora y me puse a correr por todo el apartamento.

-Traté, pero tienes el sueño más pesado que un oso.- dijo el viéndome de reojo y algo sonrojado.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas, bobo?- le dije irritada.

-Karin, no me sonrojaría si no anduvieras corriendo por todo el apartamento en ropa interior.- dijo él dándome la espalda, fui capaz de ver que el sonrojo le llegó hasta las orejas, y juro que si no fuera tarde le haría pasar más vergüenza.

- Pervertido…

-No lo soy, exhibicionista.- seguí con lo mío, sé que decirle pervertido lo cabrea bastante, con eso paga el haberme visto en interiores.

-Pervertido…

-Exhibicionista…

-Pervertido…

-Exhibicionista…

-Pervertido…

En ese momento interrumpió mi carrera para estar lista y me sostuvo de la muñeca, me paré en seco al sentir su mano fría sobre mi piel caliente. Me jaló hasta su cuerpo y me sostuvo de por la cintura, después fijó sus hermosos ojos en los míos, noté su mirada gatuna y transparente. No pude evitar mi sorpresa al sentir sus labios sobre los míos aunque lejos de alejarlo profundicé el beso que me había robado el muy pervertido. ¿Por qué pervertido? Porque aun estaba sólo en bra, había alcanzado a ponerme un holgado pants pero aún no encontraba la camiseta negra que estaba buscando. La sensación de sus manos en mi cintura me hizo arder, a pesar de tener las manos frías, sentí fuego por donde las pasaba. Enredé mis brazos en su cuello y abrí mis labios para dejar paso libre a su lengua, _"él tan frío y yo tan caliente, somos perfectos juntos…" _pensé para mí. Repentinamente comenzó a acariciar mi cintura de arriba abajo con movimientos muy suaves, no pude evitar soltar un suspiro. Fuimos profundizando el beso al grado de necesitar oxigeno, esa pequeña distracción nos separó. Puse mi cabeza entre su cuello y hombro, estaba tan relajada sintiendo sus manos ahora en mi espalda que me dejé hacer, hasta que vi el reloj.

-¡Llegaremos tarde!- grité y me solté de su agarre, comencé con mi carrera de nuevo.

-Karin ¿Te gustaría ser mi mujer?- preguntó seriamente, dejándome de piedra.

Continuará…

**¿Les gustó? Kyyyaaaaa a mí a veces me sorprende como puedo hacer este tipo de cosas :3 los quiero! Espero sigan disfrutando la lectura, un saludo queridos lectores sensuales, se les quiere 3 Matta ne.**


	7. Chapter 7 Reiatsus

**Capítulo 7 Reiatsus.**

¿Escuché bien? ¿Su mujer, dijo? No pude asimilar la información, me quedé congelada hasta que noté que si no salíamos en ese momento del apartamento realmente llegaríamos tarde a la universidad. Terminé arrastrándolo hasta el salón de clases a todo lo que mis piernas daban, estuve aturdida las primeras tres clases hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo. Sabía que tendría que encarar a Toshiro, todas las primeras clases lo esquivé porque su pregunta me rondaba la cabeza, pero ahora mismo le preguntaría el significado de sus palabras, así mi corazón lata a todo lo que da y sienta un millar de mariposas en el estómago voy a llegar al fondo de esta situación.

-Karin…si no salimos pronto no podrás comer nada recuerda que tenemos que ir a la cafetería porque en tu carrera matinal, ni desayunaste ni trajiste el almuerzo que preparé.- dijo Toshiro con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Toshiro, preferiría que habláramos.- le dije encarándolo por fin.

-Si es por lo de la mañana, lo siento creo que te incomodé y…

-Con que la pareja tuvo una pelea.- dijo satíricamente Kashino.

-Kashino, no abuses de tu suerte.- dijo con una gélida sonrisa Toshiro.

-No puedo ser imparcial si se trata de Karin chan, ella seguro tiene la razón y el enano violento tiene la culpa.- dijo Kashino al aire, ¿por qué le digo Kashino? Muy simple después de la primera clase se disculpó de una manera sumamente sincera además verlo con el ojo morado, me hizo pensar que ya había recibido su castigo por besarme…

_**-Karin chan, quisiera pedirte una disculpa, no era mi intención parecer un patán es sólo que desde que te vi, algo dentro de mí se removió.- dijo el haciendo una reverencia.**_

_**-No hay problema, pero si lo vuelves a hacer, haré que te comas tus entrañas.- dije de una manera tan "dulce" que habría empalagado a un oso.**_

_**-Bien, de ahora en adelante espero que podamos ser buenos amigos, puedes llamarme Kashino si te incomoda decirme Makoto, pero no esperes lo mismo de mí yo te llamaré Karin chan porque tu nombre es igual de lindo que tú.- dijo él con una sonrisa agradable, fui blanda con él porque aun mi mente no tiene la capacidad de atender otros asuntos que no sean relacionados con Toshiro y su pregunta.**_

_**-¿No te bastó lo de ayer, imbécil?- repentinamente escuché la voz que menos quería escuchar en esos momentos.**_

_**-Mira enano violento, no perderé la oportunidad de ser amigo de Karin chan sólo porque tú seas su perro guardián.-dijo Kashino altivamente.**_

_**-Tienes agallas mocoso.-dijo Toshiro con la mirada filosa y fija en el rubio- Seguro quieres el otro ojo igual.- espetó Toshiro, tomé su mano y negué, él pasó a un lado mío y tomó asiento en su lugar.**_

-Está bien Karin si eso es lo que deseas que así sea…sólo espero que no te arrepientas de escuchar lo que te tengo que decir.- lo último lo dijo en mi oído casi cómo un susurro, yo solamente salí del salón rumbo al jardín de los cerezos.

-Toshiro, te seré franca, quiero saber por qué me hiciste esa pregunta. Por más que le di vueltas no pude ver lo que escondes detrás de ella.- le dije con toda sinceridad ¿qué caso tenía esconder la realidad? Yo sé que hay algo oculto tras su inesperada pregunta.

-Eres más astuta de lo que imaginaba, te diré la verdad porque lo mereces, pero antes crearé una barrera porque nadie debe de escuchar lo que estoy a punto de decirte.- así fue y después de recitar alguna clase de hechizo una luz ámbar nos envolvió.- Bien ahora sí podemos comenzar, primero Karin quiero que sepas que yo te protegeré con mi vida si es necesario…

-Toshiro, no tienes que ser tan intenso, sólo dilo, ¿sabes? no debes de subestimarme, digas los que digas no te será tan fácil librarte de mí.- le dije con una sonrisa amable, sé que cuando comienza a dar sermones es porque está sumamente nervioso.

-Karin…la verdad es que tú eres mi otra mitad y nuestro reiatsus se están mezclando, si tratará de separarlos una parte de nuestras almas se fragmentaría. Llegué a escuchar de siete casos de este tipo en todo lo que va de la historia de la Sociedad de almas. – tomó aire, mientras que yo escuchaba atenta cada palabra que él decía.- Es sumamente delicado esto que está pasando porque tú y yo no podremos estar mucho tiempo separados, además tu reiatsu aun es inestable por eso es necesario estabilizarte antes de dar un paso más hacia delante.

-¿Qué, qué?- le dije tratando de asimilar toda la información que me acabada de dar.- ¿Por eso me pediste que fuera tu mujer?

-No- dijo completamente tajante.- Te PIDO que seas mi mujer, sé que son palabras muy fuertes pero yo… te amo Karin, y necesito que sepas que quiero estar seriamente contigo, no me importa que sea difícil, ni me importa quiénes me tenga que enfrentar, quiero que sepas que sólo tú has sido capaz de mostrarme cosas que me sorprenden, incluso he tenido reacciones contigo que jamás si quiera imaginé poder efectuar.

-Momento, momento… ¿Capitán le han dicho que usted es muy intenso?- dije aun sorprendida por todo lo que me había dicho.- ¿Te parece que primero seamos novios? Me gustas Toshiro y me gustas mucho pero siempre se puede comenzar por el principio, ¿no crees?- el sonrió y suspiró.- ¿Por qué suspira Capitán don intenso?

-Pensé que me odiarías, cuando lo descubrí me sorprendí bastante, pero después me dio mucho miedo. Es como si estuviéramos atados por el alma y sabes hay dos historias muy trágicas respecto a esto. –dijo ahora más tranquilo y eso es bueno para mí, honestamente me impacta esto que me está diciendo probablemente no tengo idea de la seriedad del asunto pero hay algo que me pasa estando con él, me siento feliz, tan feliz que cuando me toca podría ronronear como un felino.

-¿Me las podrías contar?- le dije curiosa, más que nada saber lo que me podría pasar.

-¿Segura? – me contestó sorprendido.

-Por su puesto quiero saber en dónde piso.- contesté segura de lo qué quería.

-Verás la primera fue hace cientos de años, ni tú ni yo existíamos aún, de hecho la Sociedad de las almas apenas se estaba unificando. Estaba dividida en tres porciones por decirlo así, una chica se enamoró de un joven del lado vecino pero después la vida la cruzó con su otra mitad, ella era otra chica, lentamente comenzaron a ser buenas amigas extrañamente, sus reiatsus comenzaron a mezclarse. Llegó el día en que el joven correspondió a la primera chica y la pidió en matrimonio pero él deseaba llevarla a su reino y lo hizo, el tiempo pasó y debido a la separación de las dos chicas su alma se quebró y ninguna de las dos volvió a ser la misma. La segunda chica se dejó morir y la primera jamás fue feliz con su esposo.

-Qué injusta puede ser la vida o el destino o lo que sea.- dije sin pensar.

-No sabes cuánto Karin…

-Eran dos historias, ¿Cierto?- pregunté de inmediato, él asintió.

-La segunda fue terrible, de esta quizá ya pasaron 50 años, un joven y una chica se conocen, se hacen amigos ella se enamora del mejor amigo de su otra mitad. Ellos aun no sabían el lazo que los unía, cuando se enteraron ella lo rechazó por completo, acudieron a la doceava división, ahí los investigaron y a petición de ella a pesar de las advertencias del capitán pidió que separara los reiatsus. Ella se hizo un hueco, no soportó la fragmentación de su alma y él…bueno él sigue vivo y dicen que es como un alma en pena.- guardé silencio y así pasé unos momentos hasta que vislumbré mi respuesta. Él veía a lo lejos cómo si buscara algo.

-Toshiro… eso es muy cruel y es una tragedia pero fue su elección. Ahora yo ya tengo la mía y esa es muy simple; seguiré siendo yo misma y jamás rompería un lazo tan importante mucho menos contigo.- él abrió los ojos de par en par, después sonrió.-¡Demonios! ¿Ya es tan tarde?- dije al ver la puesta del sol. No tenía caso correr por lo que nos dirigimos lentamente al aula por nuestras cosas.

-Parece ser que sí tenían planeado volver.- dijo el profesor Li con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Profesor?- articulé llena de sorpresa, Toshiro se mantuvo al margen.

-Verán jóvenes esto no es la primaria y lo mínimo que pueden hacer si se van a volar MIS clases es avisar, debido a que son MI responsabilidad.- dijo seriamente.

-Lo sentimos profesor, se cruzó algo.- fue la pobre excusa que se vino a mi mente.

-Podríamos dejarlo en que Karin no se sentía muy bien, profesor.- dijo Toshiro con un tono secante y ligeramente autoritario.

-Joven Hitsugaya espero que no se repita y si la joven se sentía mal lo más correcto habría sido que avisara, usted.- dijo el profesor con un aura maligna.

-Quedaría tranquilo si le dijera que no volverá a pasar.- dijo Toshiro poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Me parece que es usted muy atrevido joven, con una disculpa habría bastado.- dijo el profesor ofendido.

-No veo por qué haya que disculparnos.- dijo el capitán viendo al profesor directamente a los ojos, al parecer no Toshiro no tenía pensado ceder.

-Profesor lo sentimos, mañana estaremos puntuales.- dije rompiendo su duelo de miradas. Tomé mi bolso y el de Toshiro y lo jalé hasta la salida.

-Señorita Kurosaki, ¿qué relación tiene con el joven Hitsugaya?- dijo el profesor cortante cuando vio que iba a huir.

-Lo siento profesor Li, jamás me gustaría faltarle al respeto, pero eso no es de su jurisdicción.- dije diplomáticamente aunque me desequilibró un poco su pregunta.

-Aunque si desea saberlo, ella es mi mujer.- dijo Toshiro seriamente, el profesor no fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo, porque yo saqué a Toshiro del aula.

-Basta Karin no hay necesidad de correr.- dijo Toshiro parando mi carrera.- El día de hoy te has escurrido disimuladamente de mí todo el día.- sentenció.

-Toshiro… ¿te parece que dejemos la plática para cuando lleguemos al departamento?- me pasó su fría mano por la cintura.

-Si prometes que te relajarás.- dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

-Calma señor intenso, no pienso bajar la guardia con usted.

-No decía eso en la mañana, jovencita.- me sonrojé al recordar sus manos acariciando mi cuerpo.

-¡Toshiro pervertido!- le dije antes de emprender una nueva carrera hasta el departamento.

Llegamos al departamento y boté mi bolso en un sofá, pasé al baño a refrescarme y salí más relajada, me encontré a Toshiro en la cocina, y como yo pensé estaba revisando el almuerzo que olvidé en la mañana. Puse la mesa y cenamos lo que él había preparado, honestamente cocina bastante bien eso y mi hambre combinadas me hicieron sentir que comía un festín, al terminar de comer lavé los platos, Toshiro estaba cómodamente recostado en un sofá.

Por alguna extraña razón suspiré y me acerqué al equipo de sonido, puse a Phil Collins nada mejor para relajarme un rato. Se veía tan tranquilo que me hubiera gustado verlo así por unos minutos más, pero se levantó del sofá y delicadamente me dejó caer en el sofá más grande. Me sorprendí bastante cuando lo sentí sobre mí y me sorprendí aun más cuando rodeé mis brazos en su cuello, él sonrió un tanto altivo.

-Señorita Kurosaki, ¿le han dicho que usted es toda una tentación?- me dijo al oído.

-¿Capitán, le han dicho a usted que es un pervertido?- respondí sin siquiera pensarlo.

-Pero soy un pervertido correspondido, ¿cierto?- dijo acercándose lentamente a mis labios.

Comenzamos con un beso que si bien no era del todo casto tampoco era muy profundo, pero la posición de nuestros cuerpos no ayudaba a bajar el calor que vibré desde que lo sentí sobre mí, seguro estoy más roja que un tomate, pero da igual Toshiro me gusta. Comencé a sentir bullir mi abdomen cuando sus frías manos recorrieron libremente mi espalda, un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal. No era uno de esos escalofríos feos de cuando uno está enfermo, fue mejor dicho uno placentero que inundó mi ser. Quise hacerle lo mismo y pasar mis manos sobre su fría espalda, extrañamente pasó algo que estaría por arrastrarnos a un mar de pasión.  
>Me tomó por la cintura y me jaló hacia él, después se sentó en el sofá conmigo sobre su regazo. Seguimos el juego de toqueteos y exploración corporal, hasta que no resistí y le saque la camisa negra que llevaba puesta. Después pasé mis manos por sus bien esculpidos pectorales y perdimos cuando mordí suavemente su cuello.<p>

Su frío, hacía que mi calor sólo fuera en aumento, no me di cuenta del momento en el que me tomó de la cadera y comenzó a moverme hacia delante y hacia atrás en un delicioso vaivén que me permito decir, me dejaba sentir su erección justo en mi intimidad. Nunca había experimentado este tipo de sensaciones y honestamente ya me sentía adicta a él. Besos y caricias acompañaban nuestra danza que iba al ritmo de la música de fondo. Repentinamente sentí como hábilmente me sacó de una la camiseta que yo llevaba puesta, la lanzó lejos dejando mis pechos semi-expuestos frente a él, aunque aun portaba mi bra cada vez iba volando más ropa. Con una mano en mi cadera, llevaba el ritmo del vaivén mío sobre su ya excitada erección y con la otra comenzó a tocar una de mis senos. Jamás imaginé que algo así, me pudiera hacer explotar tantas sensaciones diferentes por todo mi cuerpo.

Comencé a gemir cuando me desabrochó el bra que llevaba puesto, y posó sus fríos labios en uno de mis pezones, quería estallar ahí mismo pero la tortura no paró… después de haberme sacado el bra paró el vaivén de mi cadera. Pero con una mano acariciaba mi espalda, con la otra me apretaba un pezón y con su boca mordía el otro. Yo francamente no sabía qué hacer, sólo quería que Toshiro siguiera impartiéndome ese placer que no había sentido antes. Reaccioné cuando sentí la falta de atención en mi espalda, y para sorpresa mía la sentí sobre mi intimidad, no sé qué tanto sepa él de la fisionomía femenina pero a juzgar por los puntos que tocaba era bastante. Sólo quería que me terminara de desnudar y me hiciera suya tan pasionalmente como hasta ahora me había tocado.

-Ahhh…Toshiro…sino paras, explotaré.- dije entre gimiendo y gritando de placer, porque el muy pervertido estaba acariciando en círculos mi clítoris.

-Karin… aun no…- dijo él con su ronca voz entrecortada.- Todavía… falta mucho… quiero dejar mi huella en todo tu cuerpo.- y al terminar esa frase mordió con ternura mi oído.

Se puso de pie cargándome, yo enrollé mis piernas en su cintura y así me llevó hasta mi habitación, me puso sobre la cama y sonrió con satisfacción. Seguramente esta será una noche que no podré olvidar.

**Continuará….**

Hola! Perdón por el retraso pero la escuela me tiene loca… la pregunta del millón ¿les gustó? ¿Quieren un capítulo especial más corto pero de sólo lemon? O los interrumpo abruptamente justo antes que el niño y la niña se conozcan profundamente XD  
>Jajajaja soy malvada pero no me odien debe de haber un poco de suspenso.<p>

*Kashino es Makoto Kashino de Yumeiro Patissiere, no me pertenece ni él ni ningún otro de los personajes utilizados en este fic, en efecto el profesor Li es Li Shaoran de CCS y si será el malo…habrá que ver XD

*La canción de fondo mientras se foguean se llama "Another day in Paradise" de Phil Collins.

¡Reviews mis queridos lectores! Saludos a todos, gracias por leer, se les quiere.


	8. Chapter 8 Entrega

**Capítulo 8 Entrega**

La tomé en mis brazos y rodeó mi cintura con sus piernas, no quería dejarla ir, sé que no está bien lo que estoy haciendo, sé que esto me podría costar el puesto de capitán pero no soy capaz de detener la atracción y química que siento con ella.

La puse con delicadeza sobre su cama y la visión de Karin semidesnuda recostada en la cama me hizo, tan sólo por un momento, desear ser un simple mortal.

He preferido a lo largo de mi vida no confiar en nadie, me da miedo lastimar a las personas de mi alrededor lo he hecho y llevo esa pesada carga en mis hombros. No quiero que Karin sufra, no quiero que salga lastimada por estar cerca de mí, pero tampoco quiero alejarme de ella. Me gusta mucho su presencia, su forma de hacerse escuchar, su personalidad aunque un tanto introvertida con desconocidas arrolladora para sus seres cercanos.

-Toshiro…- dijo ella completa y absurdamente sonrojada, enderezándose de la cama, y viéndome con una interrogante.

-Karin…si deseas que lo dejemos hasta aquí…- antes de poder continuar me jaló hasta ella y puso mi mano derecha sobre su pecho.

-Toshiro, sientes el palpitar de mi pecho.- dijo en un suspiro Karin.

-…-asentí, sintiendo que mi corazón quería salir por mi boca.

-¿Sabes por qué late así?- me sonrojé y supe que ella deseaba esto tanto como yo.

-Si quieres que pare, sólo dilo.- le dije viéndola directamente a los ojos.

-Creo que si quisiera que pararas hace mucho te lo hubiese dicho, no estando semidesnuda sobre mi cama contigo viéndome así de sorprendido…- Preferí parar su sermón con un beso, sólo por hoy, aunque sea sólo por hoy, me dejaré llevar por lo que realmente siento.

El beso comenzó a tornarse apasionado su cuerpo era demasiado cálido, y mis manos se estaban derritiendo exquisitamente en su espalda. Y si pensaba que eso era lo mejor, jamás me imaginé las sensaciones que sus manos despertarían en mi cuerpo. Al principio Karin estaba tímida y su toque era más recatado pero en estos momentos sus caricias eran más osadas. Cuando nos separamos para respirar ella volvió a enloquecerme, mordió mi cuello nuevamente. Realmente eso me ponía, y ella no sólo hizo eso sino que comenzó a saborear mi cuello a fondo.

Yo no pude contenerme más, algo explotó dentro de mí, la tomé suavemente de los hombros y le dejé caer de nuevo en la cama. La vi profundamente, tenía demasiados sentimientos concentrados, ella me veía con una inocencia que yo estaba por arrebatarle.

-Sabes Karin, pensándolo bien, creo que no me podré contener….

-Capitán…lo tomaré como un reto si lo dice de esa forma.- su mirada inocente se transformó a una mirada que terminó de derramar mi cordura.

Mordí suavemente el lóbulo de su oído y comencé a marcar un húmedo camino de besos hasta que sin poder contenerme marqué su cuello, al oír el gemido que soltó perdí cualquier inhibición que hubiese tenido.

Bajé entre besos y suaves mordidas hasta su clavícula en donde dejé una nueva marca, mis manos habían estado sosteniendo mi peso sobre el cuerpo de Karin pero decidí que una sola sería suficiente soporte, con mi mano libre volví a probar la gloria cuando comencé a masajear uno de sus hermosos y suaves senos. Bajé un poco más y desatendí su clavícula para poder probar uno de sus rosados botones, ella tembló y dejó salir un suspiro, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba mi cabello la otra apretaba del cobertor testigo de nuestra complicidad.

-Toshiro…mmmmm….

No tengo pensado parar y su voz suena suplicante cosa que me hace feliz, ella realmente está disfrutando de mis caricias. Dejé sus pechos para seguir mi camino al cielo, deseo probar todo de Karin y no pararé hasta marcar en ella todo lo que me hace sentir. Su abdomen es más sensible de lo que yo pensaba porque apenas pasé mis labios a un lado de su pequeño ombligo ella soltó una pequeña risa…

-No…no pares…- dijo ella y yo obedecí.

Acaricie su cuerpo, lo besé, lo mordí y marqué hasta toparme con su pantalón, sin pensarlo dos veces me deshice en un solo movimiento del resto de su ropa. Bajé al punto en el que me había quedado y seguí con mi camino, lo más delicadamente que pude separé sus piernas para colocarme en la entrada al cielo. Primero besé el punto más sensible de su cuerpo, por fin comprendo que aunque odié al shinigami de anatomía en el colegio, sus clases al final tuvieron un punto a su favor.

-Ahhh..Toshiro…no puedo más…

-Aun no Karin.- le dije sumamente agitado debido a la excitación que me provocaba verla escucharla y sentirla en el estado que ella estaba.

Paré un momento y mordí uno de sus muslos para bajarle un poco la excitación aun no quería que ella llegara, quería que ella probara algo más intenso aun. Después de verla a los ojos con una mirada picara volví a lo mío, mientras besaba su punto mágico de placer comencé a introducir mi dedo índice a su intimidad, que lugar más apretadito, tibio y húmedo me encontré, sólo pensar que me iba a fundir con ella hacía que estuviera al límite de la cordura y la locura total.

-Aaaa…sí!...¡Dios!...Capitán….Ahhhh

Mi dedo entraba y salía de Karin mientras mi boca se paseaba por toda su intimidad, hasta que ella se liberó con mi dedo dentro de ella pude sentir los espasmos que produjo su orgasmo.

-¡Oh por Dios, Toshiro… me vengo!-dijo ella sumamente agitada.

Me puse a su altura y ver su cara de satisfacción, me hizo notar que ella no era la única que estaba en un estado total de excitación, mi miembro estaba que se derramaba, pude sentir toda la humedad que sólo satisfacer a Karin me había dejado.

-Toshiro…antes de tu sabes, continuar, ¿me permitirías probarte como tú me has probado? – dijo ella con una sonrisa tierna, sonrojada y en un tono sumamente inocente.

-…- me dejé caer a un lado suyo, ella se quedó con cara de interrogante.- Karin chan, has de mí lo que tú quieras.- le dije en un tono cómplice, y ¡Carajo! Después de que ella me permitió probar y marcar cada parte que quise de su cuerpo, yo soy completamente suyo.

Su primera reacción me arrancó una sonrisa ladina un tanto cínica, porque verla sonrojada con los ojos abiertos de par en par, tan sólo denotaba la inocencia de ella. Después me dijo el oído: "Capitán Hitsugaya, a partir del día de hoy yo soy toda suya" y antes de que yo pudiera decir nada ella ya me había sacado los pantalones con todo e interiores. Sus manos eran fuego en mi piel, con un sentimiento que se me antoja sumamente profundo después de acariciar y pasearse por mi cuerpo, ella mordió donde se asoma el hueso de mi pelvis, mientras una de sus traviesas manos acariciaba mi excitado miembro.

-Capitán, tiene un sabor exquisito.- dijo ella mientras probaba un poco de liquido que resbalaba por sus dedos.- Por lo tanto quiero comerlo por completo.- al decir eso fue probando todo de mí desde la punta hasta donde su boca le permitió bajar.

-Hnnn…Señorita Kurosaki, es usted….ahhh-mi mente no coordinaba con mi boca, era delicioso sentir su húmeda cavidad jugueteando conmigo.

Insisto sus manos son demasiado traviesas, mientras que una sostenía el ritmo de la felación con su boca la otra acariciaba mis testículos… Yo simplemente quería estallar…

-Karin…estoy por llegar…- siguió así por unos instantes pero antes de que yo pudiera llegar ella paró en seco.

-Aun no, Toshiro, quiero entregarte mi…tú sabes, quiero…

-Lo sé Karin…

-No, no lo sabes, quiero estar sobre ti y yo ser quien te entregue mi primera vez.- dijo ella sonrojada hasta las orejas.

La jalé hacía mi cuerpo y la dejé a horcajadas sobre mí, ella se auto penetró y marcó el ritmo que ella quería, jamás he visto algo tan especial y no creo volverlo a ver por lo tanto no alejo ni un segundo mi mirada de la suya y veo el desborde de sentimientos reflejados desde el fondo de su alma. Pese a la barrera que la separaba de ser una mujer por completo, jamás creo volver a sentir algo tan intenso, cuando estuve completamente dentro de Karin, pude ver una ligera lágrima rodar por su mejilla, su fleco tapó su mirada y me preocupé, pero cuando se acerco a mi rostro y me besó apasionadamente supe que estábamos unidos más allá de la razón.

Me senté un poco sobre el respaldo de la cama y la acerqué a mí, mientras ella subía y bajaba lentamente conmigo dentro de ella, yo besaba y acariciaba sus pechos, probé cuanto quise de ella y ella de mí, puse mis manos a los lados de su cadera y aceleré el ritmo, ambos estábamos sumamente sudados, agitados y se podría decir que incluso un tanto cansados. Seguimos así unos minutos más hasta que sentí que ella se contraía nuevamente sobre mí, eso hizo que yo explotara dentro de ella. Después de que ambos llegáramos al cielo, nos dimos un tiempo para recuperar el aliento ella aun estaba unida a mí…

-Sabes Toshiro, estuvimos increíbles…

-Karin, sabes, eres una mujer excepcional, en todos los aspectos.- respondí cortando su comentario ella se recostó entre mi hombro y mi cuello.

-Y tú eres mío.- ronroneó en mi cuello.

-Y yo te amo.- dije desde el fondo de mi alma, mientras acariciaba su espalda.

-¿¡QUÉ PUTAS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!?- gritó Kurosaki Ichigo apareciendo de la nada.- TE VOY A DESPEDAZAR PERVERTIDO!- gritó furibundo desenvainando su espada.

Karin se enderezó y antes de que yo pudiera sostenerla se separó de mí, y se puso de pie, un poco de sangre corría hasta su tobillo, me dio la espalda y encaró a Kurosaki.

-Entonces primero despedázame a mí, Ichi nii.- dijo Karin tranquila, de pie en la cama, completamente desnuda con los brazos abiertos dándole la cara a su hermano.

Todo fue muy rápido, apenas terminé de contemplar su hermosa silueta cuando ya estaba de pie frente a ella, cubriendo su cuerpo con el mío y con la espada de Ichigo en mi garganta.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Hola! Sé que los tenía muy abandonados pero escribí este capítulo unas seis veces y ninguna me convencía, hasta que la musa de la inspiración se dignó a iluminarme un poquito, y éste es el resultado de días…  
>¿Les gustó? Los amo queridos lectores míos de mí, espero sus comentarios críticas, dudas y sugerencias, excelente fin de semana.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9 Aparece el enemigo

**Capítulo 9 Aparece el enemigo**

Cuando escuché la voz de mi hermano sentí que la vida se me iba por los pies, pero jamás le permitiría que lastimara a Toshiro, por lo tanto con todo y el delicioso dolor que corría por todo mi cuerpo me levanté tan rápido como me fue posible. No soy capaz si quiera de vislumbrar el momento tan bizarro que estaba montando mi hermano, yo desnuda, Toshiro desnudo, una espada en su garganta y yo rezando porque no saliera nadie lastimado.

-¡Imbécil! Es que piensas seguir acosándolos con tu complejo de hermano mayor.- Sí esa fue mi querida cuñada la única que podía asestarle un buen golpe a mi hermano en una situación como esta.

-¿¡Pero qué te pasa, enana del mal!?- dijo mi hermano volteando a ver a su mujer, antes de poder reaccionar sentí una cobija caer sobre mis hombros.

-¡El único que parece un pervertido aquí eres tú, idiota! ¿Eres ciego o no te importa la situación en la que se encuentran?- dijo Rukia jalándolo fuera de la habitación, después de darle un par de golpes más en la cabeza.

-¡Suéltame, voy a destazarlo!-decía Ichi nii mientras forcejeaba inútilmente, apenas salieron Toshiro cerró la puerta de mi habitación.

-Karin, no te preocupes yo arreglaré la situación con tu hermano.- me dijo Toshiro con la mirada decidida.

-No te preocupes, creo que él no tiene mucho por qué opinar sobre mis relaciones personales.- le dije abrazándome a él.

-Eres muy valiente, me ha sorprendido bastante tu reacción.- me dijo respondiendo mi abrazo.

-Toshiro, será mejor que nos vistamos, esta será una larga noche….-dije en un suspiro, me abría gustado tomar un baño de ser con MI capitán habría sido mejor, pero hablar con mi hermano iba a ser algo pesado, intenso y largo…

Nos tomó menos de diez minutos quedar "presentables" para platicar con mi hermano y muy a mi pesar estaba cuan juez sentado en el sofá central dirigiéndonos una mirada asesina. Rukia estaba seria, no con una mirada asesina pero sí permanecía pensativa.

Tomamos asiento de frente a ellos dos, la atmósfera se sentía pesada nadie comenzaba la charla por eso me atreví a hablar y romper el duelo de miradas entre mi hermano y Toshiro.

-Ichi nii, yo creo…

-Silencio Karin esto no lo voy a tratar contigo.- dijo él cortando de tajo lo que estaba por decir.

-Mira Ichi nii no pienses que estás tratando con una niña, esto lo vas a tratar conmigo porque estamos hablando de MI vida privada, en el último de los casos te puedes quedar sin explicación y tratar lo de mi reiatsu, pero no voy a permitir que te pongas en el papel de padre celoso bastante tengo con el viejo.- dije seria, si bien levanté un poco el tono de mi voz no fue para gritar sólo para hacerme oír. Sin embargo pude notar la sorpresa en el rostro de mi hermano, siempre hemos sido muy unidos en el aspecto en el que él siempre ha cuidado de nosotros como familia, de sus amigos, de la ciudad y de todos los espíritus que se le cruzan, pero debería de darme un voto de confianza, no estoy saliendo con un maleante.

-Karin, ¿sabes en lo qué te estás metiendo?- dijo Rukia cortando un poco la tensión.

-Rukia onesan, ¿por qué crees que no es así?- respondí a su interrogante.

-Parece que se olvidan de mí, Kuchiki ¿usted cree que yo haría algo para lastimarla?- dijo Toshiro en un tono filoso.

-Me parece Capitán que usted estaba en la misión de proteger y sellar a mi hermana, no de acostarse con ella.- dijo Ichigo alterado de nuevo.

-Y a mí me parece que si no sabes nada de nuestra situación, primero deberías de preguntar antes de soltar juicios Kurosaki.- dijo Toshiro sereno pero con una mirada filosa.

-¿Qué hay que saber Capitán? Que un Capitán de más de cien años se vino a aprovechar de mi hermana menor.- soltó sarcástico mi hermano, yo no me pude contener más.

-¡Pues podríamos comenzar con que él es mi otra mitad!- Ichi nii pareció no comprender nada de lo que yo había dicho pero Rukia abrió los ojos de par en par e incluso un poco la boca.

-¡Déjate de sentimentalismos Karin, no puedo creer que cayeras con eso!- dijo Ichi nii pero antes de que yo pudiera gritar algo, Rukia lo golpeó.

-Capitán Hitsugaya, ¿Es eso cierto?- preguntó sumamente seria Rukia, él sólo asintió.

-¿Qué diablos tiene que ver eso, con lo que estamos tratando?- dijo un poco más tranquilo mi hermano aunque aun se sentía molestia en su voz pero al parecer su curiosidad fue mayor.- ¡Hablen carajo!- sentenció él.

-Ichigo, esto es serio.- dijo Rukia pensativa.

-¡Carajo explícate enana y déjate de misterios!- nuevamente comenzaba a desesperarse.

-Mira Ichigo creo que lo mejor será que te lo explique en privado dejémoslos por el momento.- Le dijo Rukia a mi hermano poniendo su mano en el hombro de mi hermano.

-Ni lo sueñen, yo no dejo de nuevo sola a mi hermana con este pervertido, además tú sabes que el reiatsu de Karin no está siendo sellado cómo debería, se sentía de camino cuando íbamos de salida del hueco mundo.- dijo renuente mi hermano.

-Ichigo, te lo pondré así, si alejas a tu hermana del Capitán Hitsugaya lo más probable es que ella muera, ¿Eso es lo que tú quieres?- dijo Rukia en ese tono que hace que mi hermano la obedezca sin rechistar, Él abrió los ojos en muestra de sorpresa y negó suavemente cómo si algo lo hubiera golpeado repentinamente se puso de pie, se acercó a la puerta para salir.

-Toshiro, si lastimas a mi hermana, te perseguiré hasta el infierno y te mataré con mis propias manos.- dijo mi hermano dándonos la espalda en un tono de resignación.-Vamos enana, será mejor entregar la pieza a Urohara.

-Gracias Kuchiki.- dijo Toshiro a Rukia antes de que saliera.

-Capitán, sabe que no lo tendrá fácil.- dijo ella antes de salir.

-…-Nos habíamos quedado de nuevo completamente solos, me acerqué a Toshiro al ver un dejo de preocupación en su mirada.- Capitán….le parece si nos damos un baño antes de dormir, recuerde que mañana hay clases, o mejor dicho en unas cuantas horas…- le dije al oído en el tono más meloso que pude, él me tomó en sus brazos y me llevó así hasta el baño, ahí estuvimos un buen rato debajo del agua, mi cuerpo se sentía arder pero el frío de Toshiro me hacía un efecto sumamente relajante.

-Karin, pase lo que pase no pienso separarme de ti.- me dijo Toshiro al oído, yo realmente estaba disfrutando esto que estoy viviendo, verlo al desnudo y saber que….además ha sido tan lindo que no parece el malhumorado que conocí hace años. Aunque al parecer eso queda igual con las demás personas lo que me hace sentir todavía más especial.

-Será mejor ir a dormir Toshiro.- le dije levantándome de la tina, estaba muy cómoda pero también estoy sumamente cansada.

-Karin….- me dijo suave antes de que yo saliera del baño, me di la vuelta para verlo a la cara.

-Dime…- le dije tranquila, en este punto yo estaba completamente relajada.

-Sabes…yo… bueno…- no sé por qué extraña razón el Capitán estaba completamente sonrojado.

-Toshiro, lo que sea que quieras decir sólo dilo.- lo incité a continuar.

-Bueno… ¿podría dormir contigo? – lo vi con cara de duda, lo que hizo que se pusiera aun más rojo si eso es posible, sonreí para mis adentros.

-Bobo, claro que sí.- lo jalé de la mano hasta la habitación en donde nos pusimos la pijama y nos lanzamos a la cama como si toda la vida hubiésemos dormido juntos, no había morbo o perversión en nuestros actos, mejor dicho se sentía algo natural y un tanto tierno en el ambiente, así por fin sobre el pecho de MI Capitán me dejé llevar por Morfeo y cedí ante mi cansancio.

La mañana pasó sin menor percance, llegamos a la escuela y Kashino nos hizo un poco de bullying aunque el profesor lo regañó…

-Querida Karin, te ves radiante.- dijo Kashino apenas me vio entrar al aula.

-Buenos día Kashino san.- respondí cortante como siempre, sé que Kashino es una de esas personas que es mejor mantener con cierta distancia. Aun así Toshiro me tomó de la cintura.

-¡Uy! Ya apareció tu perro guardián Karin chan.- canturreó riéndose de Toshiro.

-¡Ja! Son tus celos los que hablan por ti Makoto kun.- dijo Toshiro cómo si fuera un niño de primaria entrando al juego de Kashino.

-Ey tú sólo eres el perro guardián, para ti soy Kashino…

-Yo no soy el perro de nadie y si lo fuera yo te digo cómo me da la gana, mocoso.- en definitiva los hombres suelen ser tan infantiles.

-Sólo espero que mi Karin chan no esté conviviendo con un pervertido…-dijo dramáticamente Kashino y Toshiro por alguna extraña razón no pudo evitar sonrojarse y de paso se me contagió el sonrojo.

-¡NOOOO! ¡¿Hasta dónde has llegado con mi Karin chan?!- quería morir cuando Kashino gritó aquella acusación por suerte el profesor nos salvó.

-Parece ser que tienen mucha energía jóvenes, saldrán al patio y me van a hacer un estudio completo con su debido análisis de los artículos 113 y 421 del código penal vigente, Joven Hitsugaya usted se va a la dirección porque lo he inscrito en el concurso de oratoria del próximo mes le tomaré en cuenta dos puntos extra si pasa a las finales.- me quedé helada pero mi frialdad no se comparaba con la gélida mirada que le lanzó Toshiro al profesor.

-Preferiría no participar profesor, pienso que hay mejores alumnos que yo para ese concurso.- dijo Toshiro en un tono seco al Profesor Li.

-No recuerdo haberle preguntado joven, si se reúsa a obedecer habré de reprobarlo.- le dijo el profesor cortante, yo apreté su mano en señal de que era mejor que lo dejara así y aunque sé que le costó trabajo salió del aula dejando un vacío en mí, honestamente espero no volverme dependiente de MI Toshiro.

-Karin chan, ¿te gustaría que yo te haga compañía mientras tu perro guardián vuelve?- traté de negarme pero cuando estaba por responderle él me tomó de la mano y me jaló hasta el patio.

-Sabes Karin chan eres demasiado noble y eso a veces no es bueno.- dijo Kashino con una sonrisa que me alertó.

-Mejor dicho tú eres demasiado insistente, y aunque he tratado de comportarme bien tú comienzas a hacerlo difícil.- dije con algo de preocupación en mi voz, algo dentro de mí me decía que estaba por ocurrir alguna desgracia.

-No te preocupes, muy pronto sabrás lo que realmente es difícil, me tomó de la cintura y susurró unas palabras extrañas en mi oído, antes de poder hacer nada sentí mis ojos cansados, y repentinamente todo se volvió negro…

-Matsumoto, qué rayos haces aquí.- dije al ver a Matsumoto con un atuendo sumamente sugerente corriendo hasta mí.

-¡Capitán! Ya lo extrañaba, sabe sabe conseguí la información que me pidió y salí corriendo tan rápido cómo me fue posible.- dijo tan alegre cómo siempre Matsumoto.

-Calma Matsumoto, vamos caminando hacia el patio que Karin se fue con Kashino y no me da buena espina.- dije con algo de prisa, realmente no me sentía bien dejando a Karin por mucho tiempo y una hora con esa gorda de la dirección había acabado con mi paciencia.

-Pero Capitán, apoco los espíritus acuden a la escuela.- dijo Matsumoto confundida dejándome aun más confundido a mí.

-¿Espíritus, a qué te refieres Matsumoto?- dije en ese momento casi corriendo hasta el patio.

-El tal Kashino Makoto que usted me mandó a investigar murió hace dos años en un accidente de tráfico, al parecer la familia aun no se recupera de la impresión.

-¿¡Cómo!?- por más que corrí no pude sentir la presencia de Karin y eso comenzó a desesperarme más allá de la razón.

Comencé a abrir los ojos y el lugar que me dio la bienvenida fue uno completamente desconocido para mí, sentí nauseas y cómo si estuviese cargando algo muy muy pesado.

-Parece que por fin has despertado Karin chan, ni te molestes en tratar de ponerte de pie, estás bajo un campo de energía que está drenando tu reiatsu….- dijo….sí, Kashino Makoto estaba frente a mí con una mirada llena de maldad que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera toda mi espina dorsal.

-¡Toshiro!- grité en mi mente, sabía que mi voz no iba a llegar a él, lo que me hizo entrar en un estado de pánico y shock.

CONTINUARÁ….

HOLA! Sé que es imperdonable la tardanza, perdónenme pero he andado más ocupada de lo que quisiera, espero disfruten la actualización, quejas, comentarios y sugerencias son bien recibidos. Espero sus reviews queridos lectores, son mi mejor motivación! Aunque no les he respondido los últimos lo haré y quiero que sepan que leo todos y cada uno de ellos, y cada uno me hace reaccionar de manera diferente. Un saludo y excelente inicio de mes.


End file.
